Chance Meetings
by chelssizzle
Summary: Hermione never would have given Draco a chance had it not been for Scorpius and their Chance Meetings.
1. A Lost Boy

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

Ch. 1 A lost boy.

It has been ten years since the final battle and truly the Wizarding World has become a different place entirely. Once old Voldy died, the Death Eaters that were still alive were forced to under go extensive life counselling. The ones deemed reformed were free to live how they chose, the ones who wouldn't change their views, or were unable to comfortably live (deal with living) among muggles, and muggle-born's, were tried and sentenced, to either Azkaban, or another form of institution. Harry and Ginny were married soon after the final battle, and are awaiting their third child. James is turning six this summer, and Albus will be three in the fall.

The relationship that blossomed between Ron and Hermione during the war fizzled out quickly after a few months. Ron went travelling with Seamus for a few years after the war and met a witch from France. Ron moved to France and they have been married for two years. Hermione has dated a few men since Ron, but nothing permanent has come from it. After the war ended Hermione finished her last year of school and one day while out with Ginny they spotted a little storefront in Diagon Alley for sale. Hermione fell in love with the idea of a bookstore and has spent her time turning it into a successful business. It took a good couple years but now she is doing good business, and in her free time she is able to write. She just finished her second book and sent it off to the publisher, the first one was a bestseller and was even sold in the Muggle world. Most people don't actually know it is Hermione, she writes under the pen name Harmony Jean.

As Hermione is shelving and straightening books, cleaning and getting ready to take her lunch, she is jolted out of her musings.

"Hello, how are you Miss?" A little boy with bright blonde hair asks after tugging on my pants leg. "Do you work here?"

"Yes, I work here, and I'm fine sir, how are you?" I ask after looking down at him in amusement he is wearing a fashionable pricey looking set of robes for young wizards.

"Oh, I'm just fabulous, my dad brought my here to buy me a new book." He says smiling brilliantly his pale blue eyes twinkling as he hugs a stuffed dragon to his chest. His smile transforms his face to make him look almost ethereal.

"Oh, and where is your dad, now?" I ask kneeling down next to him so that I can be on his eye level, sticking the book I was looking at under my arm. He looks to be around five years old, and even though I'm not very tall he is still shorter than me.

His eyes go wide and he leans forward looking mischievous, "Can I tell you a secret? Promise you wont tell?" He asks quietly then glances around looking thoroughly adorable.

I lean in and smile, "Of course, I won't tell, I promise." I answer back then glance around as if to see if anyone is listening just as he had.

"Well, you see dad and I got ice cream earlier, and I asked him to bring me here." He says then stops glances around then looks back at me a little nervously. "You see, I love books, and I really wanted to see what happened next in the book I was reading the last time I was here. Dad said that he had to go back to work, and we didn't have time to come here, so I said okay, even though I was horribly disappointed." He says and looks a little sad, my stomach flutters nervously, as he smiles and continues. "So I told dad I had to use the potty, and I came here instead." He finishes looking quite pleased with himself.

I smile at him trying to hide the fact that this kid very well ran off from his father, and is now in my bookstore confessing this to me after I told him I would keep his secret. I look at him a bit closer, I don't recognize him, but he does have a familiar look to him. I try to recall in my memory his dad, but I haven't got a clue. I take a deep breath and then glance around leaning in toward the little boy once more. "Why don't you go find the book you were reading before and we will find out what happens next?" I suggest and his eyes light up in hope and pleasure as he hugs his dragon again and runs off to the children's books nodding.

I take a deep breath and close my eyes for a moment so as not to panic. I put the book I was looking at back on the shelf and head to the front counter, I duck behind the counter and quickly send a Patronus to the ice cream shop a couple doors down, then head over to settle in with the little boy.

"Did you find the book you were looking for?" I ask smiling at him as I sit next to him against the wall on a cushion.

"Yes." He says and takes it upon himself to climb up onto my lap and snuggle in handing me the book, "Would you please read to me?" He asks looking up at me sweetly with a half smile on his face, the expression tugs at my memory a bit but I focus on him again.

"Of course, I will but first may I ask what your name is young sir?" I wonder seriously, maybe I will be able to place him and his father.

"My name is Scorpius." He says primly and then furrows his brow. "Um, miss, I forgot to properly introduce myself to you earlier. I'm sorry, please forgive me." He says quickly then looks up at me shyly, "What is your name miss?"

"My name is Hermione, and you are forgiven." I say softly and watch as his face relaxes and he grins at me.

"Can we be friends? I like you, you are very pretty." He says smiling widely and looking hopeful.

"Of course we can be friends, sir." I answer. "I must say you are a very handsome young man, Scorpius." I add and wink at him.

He blushes and burrows into me turning his face so as to hide, and I clear my throat and begin to read suppressing my smile so that I don't embarrass him more.

About ten minutes into the story Scorpius falls asleep, and so as not to wake him, I lay the book up so I can keep reading against him and wrap my arm around him getting comfortable, knowing his dad will be showing up soon anyway. When I sent my Patronus, I just told them that a young boy came in to my bookstore and told me he hadn't told his father he was coming here, so to let the man know where is son is once he realizes he is indeed missing. Twenty minutes later, I hear someone rush into the shop, the footsteps rushing our way. I tense a bit and grab my wand just in case, not knowing exactly who it could be. I always grab my wand to defend after fighting in the war when I hear rushing footsteps.

I see a man with the same bright white hair run between the two bookshelves in front of me towards the front counter. I hear rather than see him stop then after a moment he turns and heads back in our direction. From what I can see in between the shelves, he is very tall and slim, though his shoulders do seem wider as if me maybe he has some muscles. Then I hear is frantic breathing and I wrap my left arm that is holding the book around Scorpius, and my wand hand I raise and point it towards the only way the man can enter the children's area.

What I see next almost makes me goggle but I force my expression to stay neutral, Draco Malfoy rushes around the low bookcase separating the children's area from the rest of the store, and stops dead looking at me sitting on the floor. I realize, that it is his son who is still sleeping on my lap. He is clearly out of breath and his face is flushed, but he still looks handsome. He looks a bit older than the last time I saw him, but time has helped rather than hurt him, he has filled out to where he doesn't look like a pale skeleton anymore. I shake my self then raise my wand slightly just in case I am wrong about Scorpius being his but I watch in shock as Draco looks down at his son and focuses his gaze there.

"Oh, thank Merlin." He breathes out on a rushed breath and seems to sag a little once he realizes his son is safe. He moves towards us and says softly, "Oh Scor."

I quickly flick my wand and put a silencing charm around Scorpius so we can talk without waking him just yet. "Hello." I say and watch as his eyes focus on me again.

"His eyes grow wide and he blinks a couple times as if he can't really see me. "Granger?" He says sounding like he really can't believe who is sitting in front of him and is maybe hoping he is wrong.

"Yes, hello, Malfoy." I say in response then lower my wand and gesture to Scorpius, "I promised him I wouldn't tell his secret, then he told me his secret, and I decided to send a Patronus so technically I didn't tell." I say and then add, "I cast a silencing charm around him so if you need to yell at me go on."

Malfoy slowly lowers his eyes from me to his son, who has one arm around my waist and the other clutching his stuffed dragon. He is breathing evenly and his mouth is slightly open, we both watch as he snuggles closer to me and continue to sleep. I look back up at Malfoy who's eyes had softened while watching his son, and then he seems to remember he isn't alone, and his brows furrow as he takes in my arm wrapped around Scorpius then he looks back up to my face.

I wait for him to get angry or tell me to let go of his son, who might I add is clutching on to my waist, and not get my mudblood germs all over him. Instead he lowers himself gracefully to the floor next to me and settles his back against the wall, letting out a deep sigh.

I turn my head and gape at him, he didn't yell, he isn't demanding to get my mudblood germs away from his most likely pureblood son. He turns his head toward me and smirks, "Yes?" He questions.

I close my mouth and scowl at him, "You aren't yelling at me." I state while kicking my chin up a notch as if ready for the verbal assault.

"Why is it I should be yelling at you again?" He questions turning more fully towards me his smirk still firmly in place.

I shake my head trying to figure out what is happening, Scorpius snuggles again, which draws my attention away from Malfoy and down, then I slowly shake my head back and forth thinking how odd this is.

"So apparently you have given your word to my son about keeping a secret, but maybe you could tell me _why_ he is asleep on you." Malfoy says bringing my attention back to him.

"You mean this kind of thing doesn't happen often?" I quip cocking my eyebrow.

"Ah, no, I can't say I have ever found my son, after running away, laying on anyone asleep before." He says matter of fact though his mouth seems to quirk up on one side, "Of course he has never run off before." He adds softly and a haunted look comes into his eyes and any small trace of a smile is gone. "I was so." He starts then seems to catch himself, and stops his mouth firming in a small frown, evidently not wanting me to know the end of that sentence.

"Oh, well I guess it is a good thing he ran into me, then." I say not really thinking about what I was saying just about how he was found and is safe.

"Yes." He says then quickly adds, "Is he getting heavy, should we move him?

"I'm fine, and to answer your question, I sat down to read a book with him and he just crawled up onto my lap." I shrug and lift up said book to wave it a bit.

"How long has he been asleep?" Malfoy questions with a slight scowl on his face no doubt because his son is in such close contact with a mudblood.

"He's been out for about thirty minutes now." I say then remember what Scorpius told me. "You must be terribly late for work, if you help me by levitating him, he might just stay asleep." I suggest putting the book I had been reading down next to me on the floor.

"Oh, yes I guess I was late going back to work, but I sent a message as soon as I realized I couldn't find Scor, and took the afternoon off." He says simply and I stop moving to look over at him. "It was only paperwork that needed tending today."

"Oh, well." I say then my mind simply goes blank I have no idea what to say. "Well, you must want to go and get him away from me, I'll help you if you levitate him then I can pull his arm off me." I say and glance over at Malfoy.

He has a deeper scowl on his face and he opens his mouth presumably to agree when Scorpius takes that moment to try to roll and half tumbling off me he wakes, and I remove the silencing charm. "He looks up at me and smiles while rubbing his eyes with his fists. "Hello miss Hermy Herm…in Herminnie." He says stumbling over my name looking frustrated he can't pronounce it.

"Hey, Scorpius, all my friends call me 'Mione." I say to him, "Maybe you could just call me that." I suggest and he smiles widely.

"Okay, 'Mione." He says then seems to realize his dad is sitting next to us. His eyes go wide and he looks panicked. "Um, hi dad." He says then scoots to where he is half hidden next to me.

"Scorpius, could you come out from behind Granger so that I can talk to you?" Malfoy says sternly though not unkindly.

Slowly he moves from next to me to in front of Malfoy, and looks down at his feet not meeting Malfoy's eyes. "Did 'Mione tell you my secret?" He mumbles softly.

"No, she didn't tell me your secret, but I did happen to notice that you did not go to the loo." Malfoy says as Scorpius' head snaps up at me then he looks at his dad. "Why did you tell me you were going to go to the loo, then leave and come here?" Malfoy asks and I watch in awe at the way he speaks to his son. Nothing at all how I remember Lucius talking to him when we were at school.

"I wanted to read a book." Scorpius says simply looking down again.

"I was worried when I couldn't find you. Do you understand that you can't just leave and go where you want without me?" He asks Scorpius firmly though without a bite in the words.

"Yes, father." Scorpius says, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you worry." He adds looking shamefully up at his dad. "Do you forgive me?" He asks quietly and I have to blink quickly at the sudden moisture in my eyes.

"Of course I forgive you." Malfoy says quickly. "Promise me you won't just leave and go where you want without me again." He says solemnly and Scorpius nods enthusiastically.

"I promise, dad." Scorpius says seriously then throws himself at Malfoy, "I love you Dad." He says hugging him.

"I love you too Scor." Malfoy says and I am blinking furiously trying not to blubber, while feeling a bit odd at the emotion displayed by these two Malfoy's.

"Dad, I'm hungry." Scorpius says leaning back looking at Malfoy, "Can we go get some food?" He asks then seems to catch himself and adds, "Please?"

"Malfoy chuckles and shakes his head, "You are a bottomless pit, when is comes to food." He says ruefully.

"Please, dad?" Scorpius begs grinning.

"Only if you promise me you won't leave me again." Malfoy says smiling at his son.

Scorpius gives a squeal and nods his head, "I promise." He says then looks over at me and blushes then leans in to whisper in Malfoy's ear. "Can we take miss 'Mione too?" I hear him clearly apparently he hasn't mastered the art of whispering.

Malfoy's brows rise and Scorpius looks hopeful, "Well, I don't know if she is able to leave, she works in this store." Malfoy responds.

Scorpius nods in understanding, "I know she works here, I asked." He says looking proud.

"Maybe some other time, yes?" Malfoy suggests to Scorpius, and even though he looks disappointed he nods his head.

I thought about saying I haven't even had lunch, and I really could leave for a bit, but I wasn't actually invited by Malfoy, and even though Scorpius is adorable, Malfoy probably really wants to leave. I smile politely and then pick up the book I had been reading and stand. Malfoy stands also and takes hold of Scorpius's hand, then looks at me with an uncomfortable look on his face.

"Well, um thanks Granger for um reading to Scor." He says haltingly then looks like he wants to add something, but looks down at Scorpius and must decide that insulting me would be bad in front of his son. I'm relieved I didn't invite myself to 'lunch' knowing that Malfoy would rather deal with a blast end skrewt than be around me any longer. I thought maybe when he first came in everything would be fine and we can get past the well past and move on, but clearly my inferior blood is still an issue.

"Yeah, Malfoy no problem. I do enjoy reading." I answer nonchalantly then kneel down in front of Scorpius who has a confused look on his face. "It was wonderful meeting you, and thank you for reading with me." I say.

Scorpius' face lights up and he drops Malfoy's hand to throw his arms around my neck to hug me. I can feel the shock on my face and after a second I hug him back then he leans back and smiles brilliantly at me, "Bye 'Mione."

"Bye." I say quietly and then look up at Malfoy as Scorpius takes his hand again, and there is a funny look on his face. I can't place it and it passes as he blinks the look off his face and nods at me before turning and walking out the door. I rise and watch until they disappear then smile to myself at how sweet Draco Malfoy's son is, I never would have thought, it must be his mother who taught Scorpius how to be so caring. I try to think whom it was that he married, but I don't remember seeing anything about it, or if I did I didn't pay any attention to it. I shrug the thoughts away and finish putting the few books on shelves, before fetching my bag from my office and locking up to go find some lunch.

* * *

Please review! :) Thanks for reading!


	2. The boy and the girl in the book

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

Ch. 2 The boy and girl in the book.

Two days later on a Friday, I am sitting behind the front counter after catching up with the morning rush as the door dings open.

"'Mione!" A boy squeals as I see a flash of white hair fly into the store.

"Scorpius, how lovely to see you again." I say honestly smiling and I kneel down just as he comes around the counter and flings himself into my arms.

I laugh at his exuberance and he snuggles in squeezing me, "I missed you 'Mione." He says softly and I blink quickly at how sweet and honest he is.

I turn my head and whisper in his ear, "I missed you also." Then I loosen my hold and pull him back to look at him, I open my mouth to ask him if he came to read and a female voice cuts in.

"Scorpius, you can't just run behind the counter of a store, oh!" The woman says I look up and Narcissa Malfoy is standing on the other side of the counter looking down at us.

I have my arms around Scorpius' waist and his hands, one clutching the dragon, are around my neck. I clear my throat and my stomach drops, I know that Narcissa is going to start freaking out about my 'mudblood' and the sweet little boy will suffer. I open my mouth to say something, but Scorpius beats me to it.

"Nana, this is my 'Mione, she's my friend and she read to me the other day." He says grinning up at Narcissa, while playing with my hair and half sitting in my lap.

Narcissa looks between the two of us a couple times clearly wondering what to say, then looks at Scorpius, "So this is why you wanted to come here." She finally says and smiles at Scorpius.

"Yup, she saved me the other day when I left dad." He says sounding proud of the fact that he ran from his father.

I glance back at Scorpius who is leaning his head on my shoulder, and then up at Narcissa feeling awkward. "So, um did you come to read?" I ask not sure who I'm asking, but needing to say something.

"Yes. Nana said we could come here for thirty minutes, then we have to go." Scorpius says then sits up straight, "Can we read the same book?" He asks sounding and looking excited.

"Of course, go get it, and we will follow you." I suggest and he bounces up and takes off toward the children's books. I slowly stand and after Scorpius disappears around the bookshelves, I turn to Narcissa.

"I will look around while you read to my grandson." She says before I can say anything, my eyebrows shoot up in surprise and Narcissa's brows furrow. "Will that be fine?" She asks sounding confused.

"Um, yes." I clear my voice and try to reign in my shock. "Of course I'll read to Scorpius." I answer and then haltingly take the same steps that Scorpius did as Narcissa just watches. As I hurry to the children's area where Scorpius already has the book flipping the pages to find the page we left off on, I wonder about Narcissa letting me anywhere near her pureblood son. He is sitting in the same place we sat last time; he looks up at me smiling hugely. I push the thoughts away and smile at him.

"Come on 'Mione!" He says happily and pats the cushion next to him, I lower myself to the cushion and he crawls onto my lap again, I smile to myself and as he hands me the book.

"Ready?" I ask and he nods his head and hugs his dragon. I start reading, the book he had picked out whenever he was in here for the first time, was written just after the war and is a story about Harry Potter. The author wrote about the prophecy and everything in terms a child would understand and even went as far as making the horrible parts seem less horrible. We have just come to the part where Harry, Ron and I were hunting for the Horcruxes. The first part of the book had mentioned Ron and myself by name, but this really talks about how each of us figured out or destroyed each Horcrux. I finish reading this chapter about how I figured out the Deathly Hallows and Scorpius leans back to look up at me.

"'Mione, the girl in this book has the same name as you." He says looking confused but happy. "I wonder if any books that have been written have my name in them." He adds and I smile at him wondering if I should explain that the girl in the book is actually me.

"Well, Scorpius, do you know what a non-fiction book is?" I ask deciding to explain part of his comment.

"No." He says shaking his head and frowning.

"A non-fiction book means that it is true, or factual. So this book was written about events or people that are real." I say then as he is thinking that through I continue, "There are also books that are called fiction which means that they are made up, or not true. The people and or events are not real." I watch to see if he understands.

"So this girl is real?" He asks seriously.

"Yes, she is real." I answer and he looks up at me as if he is going to ask the obvious question whether or not _I_ am the girl. So I continue, "There might be a book out there that has a character with your name." I suggest trying to change his train of thought not wanting him to think of me any different than the girl who reads to him.

His eyes light up, "Really there might be?" He asks and I nod smiling at his excitement. "That would be so awesome!"

"Do you want me to continue?" I ask gesturing to the book we are reading, and he nods as he leans back against me.

"Wait," He says then sits up again, "So Harry Potter is real?" He asks looking awestruck.

"Yes, he is real also." I say then add playing it safe, "I went to school with him."

"Really?" He asks sounding shocked and surprised, when spending time around Scorpius I can almost forget he is Draco Malfoy's son. His demeanour is nothing like Malfoy's when we were at school and other than the obvious hair and the gray tint to his light blue eyes; he could have been anyone's son.

Before he can ask me any more questions I look back at the book and continue reading, after finishing the next chapter, Narcissa speaks up.

"Scorpius, we shall be going." She says standing next to the short bookshelf looking at us with an odd look on her face. "Come now." She adds as if he didn't hear her the first time. Then after seeing and hearing Narcissa it floods back to me, this _is_ Malfoy's son, and even though he is adorable and very loving, I can't let myself get attached to him.

"Thank you miss 'Mione." Scorpius says as he turns to hug me around the neck then he stands and runs to Narcissa, "Nana the book we are reading has a girl with my 'Mione's name." He says beaming up at her and I realize he has called me _his _'_Mione_ twice now, Narcissa glances at me, but before I can figure out the look on her face she looks back down at Scorpius. I try to keep myself from feeling warmth from the way he seems to like me, I feel almost motherly toward him.

"That's nice, love." She says then takes his hand in hers and then nods at me before they leave the store Scorpius bouncing along beside her.

I sit there for a moment before rising and returning the book to the shelf, then making my way back to the front counter. The rest of the day passes quickly and I close down the store before apparating to my flat to get ready for dinner with Harry and Ginny.

* * *

*Draco*

After leaving work and flooing to the Manor to pick up Scor, I think maybe I'll take Scor out to dinner. He has been acting a bit odd lately, and he won't tell me what is bothering him.

"Mother? Scor?" I call after stepping out of the floo and dusting my robes off.

"Dad!" Scor squeals running into the travelling room, where the floo is, from the hallway.

"Hey big guy!" I say as I lift him up above my head and he laughs. I smile at how happy a child he is, always laughing and smiling, though it hasn't always been that way, "How was your day?" I ask him as I settle him on my shoulders to head into the parlour, which is where I'm sure mother is.

"I had so much fun with Nana and Pop Pop." He says excitedly. "Pop Pop let me ride a broom today, it was awesome even if it was a small one. Nana took me for ice cream and I got to see my 'Mione!" He says as I set him down in the parlour.

I stop after setting him down and feel my body tense up at the mention of _her_ name. I was so completely flabbergasted, not that I would say that out loud, when I went into that bookstore and found my son curled up asleep on Granger's lap. He looked so peaceful laying across her lap asleep with not a care in the world. I wasn't overly worried when I realized it was her with Scor, because if nothing else she is more than capable of protecting him. She was brilliant in school and even after with all the work she has done at Hogwarts and in the community. I was a bit surprised she ended up working in a bookstore, not that she doesn't fit in perfectly with books, but she just seemed the type to do something grander. Yeah, like saving the world with the boy-who-would-always-survive-the-killing-curse and the red-headed-sidekick isn't grand enough, I scoff at myself.

I picture her again in my mind; she still looks similar to when I saw her last, beautiful even though I would never say that out loud. Her hair seems tamer, though still wild and she definitely has filled out a bit since school. She is still slim though a bit curvier, of course the last time I saw her was shortly after the war and after living in a tent apparating all over and eating hardly anything, she was quite thin. I wonder if her and the Weasel married, and if she has any kids of her own. She seemed so at ease with Scor. I bet she has multiple kids and they all have red bushy crazy hair I muse silently then shake myself hearing my mother say my name.

"Draco, darling, are you quite alright?" Mother asks and I look around Scor must have fled to find father.

"Yes, sorry I was thinking about something else." I say then try for nonchalance, "So you went to the bookstore, Scor sure loves books." I say hoping mother won't think too much of my direction of conversation.

"Yes, he does love to read." She agrees, "I was stunned when I realized the reason for him wanting to go to that particular bookstore." She adds looking off into the distance.

"Oh?" I say as I lower myself into a chair stretching my legs out and letting my head fall back as if I couldn't care any less about her answer.

"Yes, well he does seem to like that um woman." She says sounding as if woman wasn't quite the word she had in mind, "Though I will say that she seems intelligent and caring." She finishes and I roll mothers words over in my mind. Luckily before I'm expected to respond she continues. "They were having some sort of discussion and Scor asked her about Harry Potter." My head jerks up and I settle my gaze on mother.

"Really?" I ask before she can continue.

She narrows her eyes at me briefly but continues, "I believe what Scorpius asked was, 'Is Harry Potter real?' Really not so odd a question from a young wizard, but her answer surprised me." She says and I stay quiet this time knowing that she will tell me when she is ready. "She answers, 'Yes, he is real.' Then after a pause she adds, 'I went to school with him.'" Mother finishes and I scowl at her slightly.

"Well, why would that surprise you, everything she said was fact. They are best bloody mates." I nearly growl at my mother, and then catch myself when she raises her brows at me.

"Yes, true, but she said nothing about Harry Potter being her best friend, nor anything about her being _the Hermione Granger_." Mother says and I feel my mouth go slack as I finally realize what mother is saying. She could have and by all rights should have explain who she was and what she did, then continued by going on about how wonderful the Golden Trio is and everything Potter has done.

"She also said nothing about you, not that you knew Potter, nor what if anything you had to do with him." She adds smiling slightly. "I think I might respect her a bit." Mother declares then stands, "Well, I'm going to give instructions for dinner, are you and Scor staying?" She questions looking down at me.

I blink a couple times trying to clear my head a bit and look up at my mother, "Ah, no thank you I thought I would take Scor out to dinner tonight, we don't get enough time together now that I started my new schedule." I say and rise to walk out of the room to find Scor.

The thoughts of everything Granger didn't say keep running through my head as Scor and I floo home for me to change and then floo to a new restaurant. I can't believe she didn't take the chance to boast, or even just try to make _my_ child worship _Potter_. I know that had it been Ron Weasley, he would have done anything he could to make me go mad, maybe even trying to give Scor a fake lightening bolt scar. I shudder to myself thinking how horrible that would truly be. Come to think about it, _anyone_ other than Granger probably would have done everything in their power to tell Scor all about their connection to The-boy-who-defeated-repeatedly.

"Dad!" I hear Scor say loudly and I shake myself and look down at him.

"Sorry, what?" I say smiling faintly at the look on his face it came straight from Lucius.

"Gee dad, pay attention." He says and I chuckle stepping away from the floo and over to the host to ask for a table.

* * *

Kay, so I gave you a bit of insight into Malfoy's thoughts, and a bit more of Scor, which I gather you all love :) Please please review, and let me know what you think. I have chapter 3 in the works and hopefully will be up tomorrow...This is very different that my last story, but I hope it is just as good! Thanks so much for all who have added me and or my stories to their favorites, it makes me feel wonderful! Thanks again and enjoy! Oh and I do love reviews :)


	3. Silent Tears

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

Ch. 3 Silent Tears

After I apparate home from the bookstore, I go straight to my closet to find something to wear tonight. I don't really feel like dressing up, but I know that if I don't Ginny will never let me live it down. I shuffle through the clothing and come across a dress I wore only once so long ago I forgot I even had it. It is a beautiful shimmering dark emerald green. It is a halter type top that is fitted to my waist with a bow just under my breasts, then flares to where it stops about mid thigh. I slip on some gray three inch platform pumps that give me a much-needed boost to my short height. I grab my wand and flick it adding a cushioning charm so that my feet won't hurt, then slide in a pair of silver wing drop earrings.

I grab my cloak and handbag and floo to the restaurant in Diagon Alley to meet Harry and Ginny, a pretty low-key place that opened not too long ago. I step out of the floo and see them already there, so I bypass the host and head their way removing my cloak as I go.

"Hey guys." I say as I approach their table, Harry stands and I hug him tightly my mind going back to the book I had been reading to Scorpius. I could have lost my best friend so many times during the war it is still hard to think about it.

"Hey, why the rib crusher?" He asks softly pulling me back in order to see my face.

"I've been reading a children's book about Voldemort's downfall." I answer quickly and he nods and smiles at me before hugging me again then releasing me to hug Ginny.

"Hey Gin." I greet her and then rub her belly, "How's the little one?" I question smiling at her belly.

"We are both good, though super hungry." She says laughing and I smile up at her.

"Well then lets order some appetizers and get this little one fed." I say smirking at her and she laughs again.

"So what book are you reading?" Ginny asks as we sit back down.

"Actually this is an interesting story." I say but stop as the waiter comes to our table. We do indeed order a few appetizers and drinks then I continue once he leaves. "A few days ago, a little boy came into the store, and asked me to read him a book, he was all excited to find out what happens next, so I told him to go grab the book and I'll read to him." I say then stop and shake my head, "Actually I should back up a bit." I chuckle then continue. "This boy actually ran away from his father and came to my store."

Ginny gasps and Harry's eyes go wide, "What? Why?" Harry sputters looking shocked, it would tear him up inside if one of his boys ran off, he would be sick with worry.

I shake my head again and start from the beginning and tell them everything about Scorpius up to when Draco shows up.

"So who is the father?" Ginny exclaims as the waiter comes with our appetizers and to get our orders.

I flush at the out of context comment and Harry laughs. We order and once the waiter leaves, Harry comments, "Next newspaper article is going to have something about 'Mione being knocked up and not knowing who the father is." He laughs heartily and Ginny smacks his shoulder. I smile at them as Ginny turns to me and says, "Well?"

"Well, it turns out that the father is." I stop as I see someone out of the corner of my eye and I turn to look fully seeing none other than Draco Malfoy and Scorpius. Scorpius sees me at the same time and drops Malfoy's hand to run towards me.

"Mione!" He exclaims and launches himself into my lap, luckily I had scooted my chair back when I saw him notice me, figuring he would either wave or do as he just did. He wraps his hands around my neck and squeezes, I notice he is without his dragon tonight.

I look across the table where both Harry and Ginny are staring wide-eyed at the scene that just played out. "Hello, Scorpius." I say quietly and he leans back to kiss my cheek grinning all the while.

"Dad and I are having a guys night out." He says proudly then frowns, "But you should eat with us." He declares and I chuckle a bit at his child like attitude.

"Scorpius." Malfoy says sternly as he has come to stand next to us. I look up and he looks uncomfortable looking around a bit and trying to ignore Harry and Ginny, while not making a bigger scene by yanking his child off me and leaving.

Scorpius looks up at his dad quickly and says "Hi." Apparently oblivious to his father's mood, then turns to me expectantly, "You look pretty 'Mione, doesn't she look pretty, Dad?" He says looking back up to Malfoy.

Malfoy looks at me as if actually considering the question, he clears his throat as his eyes linger on my legs, then answers, "Ah, yes Scor she does." I feel my face heating up in embarrassment.

Thinking to get his mind off trying to get me to join him and Malfoy, I say, "Well, ah you see Scorpius, I am eating with my two friends here." I say and gesture around him to Ginny and Harry. Harry is looking shocked between Malfoy and Scorpius and I while Ginny is smiling at Malfoy's obvious discomfort.

"Oh." Scorpius says seemingly disappointed. "I'm your friend too, though." He says looking hopeful still.

"Yes, of course you are my friend, this is another one of my friends Harry, and his wife Ginny." I say then look over at my friends and say, "This is Scorpius, Malfoy's son." I say and at the same time both Harry and Ginny's mouths drop open as they figure out the story I had just told was in fact about Scorpius and Malfoy.

"Harry?" Scorpius says looking at Harry as if trying to see through to his soul his eyebrows furrowed.

"Would you like a couple more chairs?" The host says coming to stand next to Malfoy, and Scorpius forgets his study of Harry and jerks his head up to his father.

"Please, dad." He says looking so sweet, "Can we eat with my 'Mione? You _did_ say another time when she couldn't go to lunch with me the other day." He says looking up at Malfoy who looks like he would rather fight a dementor than say yes to his son. Actually he looks like he is fighting a dementor and I realize that he would never invite himself, and his son, to intrude on someone else's dinner it isn't 'Something a Malfoy would do'.

I glance over to Harry who looks ill but Ginny is nodding her head at me slightly, so I make a decision and speak up, "If it doesn't spoil your evening to eat with us, then you are welcome to join us." I say speaking to Malfoy and Scorpius bounces happily in my lap as if it is already settled even before Malfoy acquiesces.

Malfoy looks quickly over at Harry and Ginny, then back to me where he scowls slightly. I smirk up at him and he sighs then turns to the host. "Yes, could we have two more chairs." He says quickly as if the faster he says it the easier it is.

Then Scorpius pipes up, "Please." He says as if reprimanding his father and I bite my lip in order not to smile. Ginny looks down and covers her mouth while Harry smirks though still looking a bit ill.

"Yes, of course, _please_." Malfoy says as the host turns to fetch two more chairs.

After both Malfoy and Scorpius settle themselves, one on either side of me, and have given the waiter their orders Ginny speaks up. "It is nice to meet you Scorpius."

Scorpius beams at her and then looks at Harry where his smile dims and bit and he furrows his brow as if doing multiplication in his head. "You're Harry?" He asks staring at Harry who fidgets a bit.

"Er, yes. I'm Harry." He answers and sends a questioning glance at me.

"Scor, what are you staring at?" Malfoy says before Scorpius says anything, "It is rude to stare." Malfoy adds lowering his voice.

"Sorry, father." Scorpius says looking down at his plate though still looking confused.

Nobody says anything for a couple seconds then I break the silence. "Scorpius, do you want some chips?" I had ordered fish and chips as an appetizer.

"Sure." He answers happily reaching for the chips and that breaks the spell, both Harry and Ginny tuck in to their appetizers, Malfoy still looks uncomfortable shooting me glances and then looking down at his son.

I lean over towards him a bit and quietly say, "You can have some too, if you want." I say and he looks at me and tries for a smile, which comes out as a grimace. I feel myself getting angry at the way he can't even put aside our petty, well petty to me, differences and act like a normal person. I glare at him and turn away so as not to have to look at him and get angrier. I focus instead on my fish.

"So um, yeah Malfoy, what do you do?" Ginny asks and I roll my eyes waiting for some snotty comment about her being a blood traitor.

"My dad is a Healer." Scorpius speaks up and I see out of the corner of my eye Malfoy smile at his son who sounds so proud of him.

"Yes, I am a healer at St. Mungos." Malfoy answers Ginny. "I have been working there for almost five years now."

"Really?" Harry asks his voice sounding shocked and a bit awestruck. I cringe waiting for a verbal assault from Malfoy.

"Yes, really Potter." Malfoy shoots back only sounding a bit haughty as Ginny says, "Harry." Scolding him sounding just like Molly and I smile a little.

"Potter?" Scorpius says a chip half way to his mouth and clearly forgotten.

All of us look at him and he is looking at Harry is mouth open, and then he slowly turns his head to look at me. "Harry Potter?" He says sounding half like a question half in amazement. "Like in the book?"

The waiter comes bringing us our food and after he leaves, I look over at Malfoy who looks confused and I glance at Harry who is bright red and Ginny who is smiling at Scorpius. I look back to Scorpius and nod slowly, "Yes, like in the book." I answer and he looks like he is concentrating again then asks.

"So is it Harry that is in the book?" He questions and Malfoy finally looks like he understands and fidgets in his chair glancing at me with a look on his face I can't place.

"Ah, yes Harry is who they wrote the book about." I answer and he looks back at Harry in wonderment.

"You're Harry Potter." He says in a loud whisper leaning in towards Harry causing all of us to chuckle, even Malfoy who I look at in shock, never having heard him laugh before even if it is only a chuckle. His face completely changes when he smiles he looks nothing like the cold haughty rude little boy from Hogwarts.

"The one and only." Harry says then leans forward and whispers loudly, "You're Scorpius Malfoy." Which causes Scorpius to laugh. "You know I have a son that is around your age, he could tell you all about me being Harry Potter." Harry says and Scorpius looks shocked.

"You have a son?" He asks in awe.

"Yes, actually I have two." Harry says and then smiles at Ginny, "We are also having a little girl in a few months." He says and I gasp.

"A girl, you're sure?" I ask and clap my hands together once in excitement. "That's fantastic." I say happily and I notice Malfoy looking at me with a confused look on his face as if something he thought was wasn't. I wonder what he is thinking.

"Wow. That's neat." Scorpius says sounding surprised at Harry having kids. "What are their names?" He asks and I brush the thought aside as I focus back on Harry and Scorpius' conversation.

"James Sirius Potter and Albus Severus Potter." Harry answers and then even as Scorpius' mouth drops open, he adds, "We haven't decided for sure on our girls' name yet."

"That's my middle name." Scorpius says sounding completely astonished.

"What is?" I ask curious glancing at Malfoy who is now looking at Harry in confusion.

Scorpius looks at me and says, "Severus." He then adds lifting his chin like he did the first time he told me his name in the bookstore. "He was a headmaster at Hogwarts."

Tears spring to my eyes and I nod my head, "Yes, he was." I smile at him and add, "He was one of my professors in school." I look up at Harry who is looking at Malfoy.

Malfoy is looking at me and I blink quickly at the look on his face as Scorpius catches my attention again. "You knew him?" He questions and I nod again.

"All of us went to Hogwarts." I say and gesture around the table.

"Dad, you went to school with Harry Potter?" He says in astonishment and Harry Ginny and I laugh at the question knowing how not friendly those days were.

"Well, yes." He answers looking pained and then turns from looking at Scorpius to look down at his food.

"Wow." Scorpius says then his brow furrows again concentrating. He looks at Harry again before looking back at me, "You are the 'Mione in the book." He states looking at me oddly.

I nod hesitantly without saying anything, Malfoy is watching me again as if he wants to ask me a question.

Instead he looks at Scorpius and asks, "What book do you keep talking about, Scor?"

I answer when Scorpius doesn't and explain to Malfoy the book Scorpius wanted to read at the bookstore the other day. He nods that he understands and looks over at his son again. "What's the matter Scor?" He asks and I turn to look at Scorpius too.

He is staring at me and then he looks down at his plate and shakes his head. "Nothing." He mumbles and I look over at Malfoy and he shrugs.

"So, Potter what do you do?" Malfoy asks completely changing the subject and Harry nearly chokes on his food completely taken aback by the question.

Harry clears his throat and answers, "I'm an Auror." He answers and Malfoy nods his head.

"I heard you played Quidditch for a bit after school." He says to Ginny and she nods her head. "So what is the other third up to now?" He asks innocently.

"Ron lives in France with his wife, he works for the ministry." I answer Malfoy wondering if the easy atmosphere will continue throughout dinner.

"I'm surprised you didn't marry him Granger." He says and smirks at me, and there goes that idea I think to myself but before I can bite out a response Scorpius cuts in.

"Dad who is Granger?" Scorpius asks innocently. Harry and I laugh as Malfoy looks at his son in disbelief.

"Her last name is Granger." He answers simply and Scorpius' nose scrunches.

"I think you should call her 'Mione." He says decidedly and Ginny, Harry and I laugh as Malfoy chokes on his soup. "She told me her friends call her 'Mione." He adds as if that makes it all okay.

Ginny saves Malfoy from having to answer or explain we really aren't friends, "So Scorpius, are you having desert tonight?" She asks and Scorpius takes the bait and says he wants pudding.

We finish desert, while Scorpius talks non-stop about anything that comes to his mind. As we all stand to go home, Malfoy leans in to me and says, "Scor sure does like you."

I turn to look at him in confusion, "I'm sorry?" I say waiting for him to say something cutting about my blood status, then before giving him a chance I shrug keeping my voice down so that Scorpius can't hear I say, "I guess you can't keep him away from every mudblood, there are quite a few of us." He scowls at me but not giving him a chance to agree I kneel down to Scorpius.

"'Mione, can I come to your work, and you can read to me again?" He asks sweetly and I hear Ginny say 'Aww' under her breath.

"You can come anytime you want and I'll read to you." I answer then add for Malfoy's benefit, "As long as you never run away from your dad again."

Scorpius' eyes go wide and he shakes his head back and forth quickly, "I promise!" He exclaims then leans in to hug me squeezing tightly. "Love you 'Mione." He says in my ear and I have to close my eyes and take a deep breath to keep myself from melting into a puddle because of his sweet nature.

"I love you Scorpius." I whisper back and he squeezes me even more. I wonder what his mother would think of this and then I remember his father is standing over us and I glance up at him.

He has a look of utter wonderment on his face and he is staring at us as if he has never seen us before. Scorpius isn't loosening his grip on me at all so I lean back and get my feet under me and rise with him wrapped around me. I feel him shudder a bit and I realize that he is silently crying. Malfoy must notice this too as sadness sweeps across his face and his eyes become haunted as he frowns. Not wanting to just shove an obviously troubled kid off to his dad then wave and say 'see ya 'round, I turn to Harry and Ginny who are looking at Scorpius in concern.

"We'll catch up with you on Sunday at the burrow, yes?" Ginny says and takes Harry's arm to manoeuvre them over to the floo.

I nod and smile at both of them as they step into the floo and are gone in a rush of green flame. I turn back towards Malfoy and nod my head to the door of the restaurant. "Fancy taking a stroll?" I suggest and gesture to the weeping child attached to my neck, figuring they would both rather be outside and not have a captive audience seeing this.

Malfoy looks at me with that same odd look that something isn't quite right to him on his face then looks quickly down to his son and nods, "Of course, that sounds lovely."

I am a bit stunned by his choice of words, but I shake the thought away as he takes my cloak from me lays it over his arm, puts his other hand on my back and guides me to the door. Scorpius has loosened his grip a bit but still hasn't let go and he has buried his face against my neck partly under my hair so I figure once outside I can coax him into at least looking at me.

"So, ah, Hermione, I am curious are you married and have kids?" Malfoy asks as we start walking slowly along the sidewalk.

I feel a jolt go through my body as he says my given name, realizing that is indeed the first time he has ever said it. I then feel another almost slap against me when he finishes his question. I feel Scorpius tighten his hold a bit with my first jolt and I take a deep breath trying to not say something I would regret in front of the small boy.

"Ah, no." I answer truthfully, and then glance over at him feeling cool air against my slightly damp neck from Scorpius' tears and ask, "Why do you ask?"

"Um well you are so good with." He breaks off and I look over at him again and see him gesture to Scorpius, "I just wondered if maybe you were married and had you know." He says looking slightly troubled and confused.

I smile slightly then answer simply, "James and Albus."

Comprehension settles on his face and he nods, "So how long have you worked at that bookstore?" He asks in an apparent attempt to change the subject.

I look askance at him with a small smirk on my face and say, "Well, I purchased the building about eight years ago I believe." I smile fully at his look of marvel.

"You own the book store?" He asks in disbelief, and I chuckle then realizing that Scorpius' breathing has deepened and he is only loosely holding onto me now.

I nod in answer to his question, then stop walking to face Malfoy, "Ah I think this guy is tuckered out." I say quietly and watch as Malfoy's face contorts with sadness. "What's wrong?" I question softly as I take a step towards Malfoy unconsciously.

His gaze shifts from Scorpius to me and his eyes soften, his lips move into a half smile, "Can you ever forgive me for how I treated you when we were at Hogwarts?" He questions softly and my eyes widen in incredulity, as my lips part to suck in a short gasp, "You have a huge heart and my son is lucky to have found a friend like you." He says his eyes still soft but completely open and honest, and I can hardly get my mind to wrap around what he is saying, before he shatters all thought in my mind by bringing his finger up to lightly skim it across my cheek to my jaw.

I swallow thickly and moisten my lips as his touch makes my mouth go dry, then as Malfoy's eyes zero in on the movement and lock onto my mouth, a few things happen at once.

I realize we are standing very close together, the only thing separating us is Scorpius who decides to take that moment to snuggle against me more bringing his hands from around my neck to tuck in between his body and mine, while making a sound of comfort. This snaps Malfoy out of whatever daze he was in and his eyes shoot up to mine, then a bright light flashes somewhere next to us on the sidewalk, and Draco glances over then shuffles us around and wraps his arms around both me and Scorpius.

As Malfoy's arms settle around me I feel my body go tense, even as my heart beat kicks up a notch or three, Malfoy ducks his head down and whispers quickly his lips touching my ear "Hold on, I'm going to apparate us to my flat, where you can put Scor down, he won't wake this way and then we can also get away from that git with a camera." He finishes and waits for me to nod slightly before I feel myself being apparated away.

We reappear in what I assume is Malfoy's living room as there is a sofa off to my right. True to the prediction of Scorpius staying asleep Malfoy drops one arm from around me once we are both steady and then with the other that is still around my waist he directs me down a short hallway to a room.

We enter what is clearly Scorpius' room, the walls are painted a dark red and there are bookshelves on two walls, he has a toddler bed in the shape of a boat, complete with rigging. I quirk an eyebrow at that and make a note to ask about it later. There are various toys in a corner as well as a desk, dresser, and a door most likely leading to a bathroom. There are brooms painted on the walls and as I look I realize they are slowly moving around some doing flips and dives and other seemingly floating along. Along with the brooms there are multiple golden snitches zooming around and winking out of existence only to appear in another place on the wall.

I feel Malfoy slightly nudge my back and I realize he is standing behind me just inside Scorpius' room as I look around. I shake myself and walk toward his bed to lay him down, Malfoy flicks his wand and the covers pull back, I whisper "Goodnight." In his ear and slowly ease him down being careful to not wake him.

Once I have him lying on his back, I reach down and slip off his shoes and set them on the floor, I straighten and step back half turning to Malfoy and whisper, "P.J.'s?" He nods then flicks his wand and Scorpius' cloths transfigure into a red shirt and pants that look soft, I pull the covers over him and catch myself before I lean in and kiss his forehead.

I straighten quickly feeling embarrassed then after a moment I turn and run smack into Malfoy. I teeter in my heels for a moment terrified I'll fall backwards on to Scorpius so I reach out for Malfoy just as he reaches his arms around my waist and pulls me up against him. I latch my hands onto his upper arms and close my eyes letting out a huge breath almost sagging in relief that I didn't fall onto Scorpius. Then after a bit of breathing to steady myself I realize I am still gripping Malfoy, and he is flush up against me his strong arms locked around me.

I slowly tilt my head back and raise my gaze to Malfoy feeling my heart race in my chest. I'm glad that the only light in the room is coming from a small dim globe the size of a snitch hovering on its own in the corner of the room a wizard version of a muggle night light so that he can't see my blush. Even in my heals, I'm quite a bit shorter than Malfoy so once my head is tipped almost all the way back I finally see Malfoy's eyes which are looking down at me with an intensity that stirs something in me. What I'm not sure, but something.

"Sorry, about that." I whisper feeling my mouth go dry again as his eyes lower to my mouth. I can feel his thumbs rubbing slow circles on my lower back and I shiver at the touch.

"Don't be sorry." He whispers back and I watch paralyzed as his head slowly lowers toward mine knowing full well he intends to kiss me.

I don't know what to do, I want him to kiss me, but this is Malfoy. Before I have decided on forcing my body to either go with it or resist, Scorpius makes some noise shuffling slightly in his bed, which causes Malfoy to tense up and he snaps his head up and over a bit to look down at his son. Relief crosses his face and he closes his eyes for a moment before taking a step back bringing both of us away from the bed. Then he loosens his arms from around my waist and I drop my hands as he steps back a couple more times leaving a foot of space in between us.

I shuffle embarrassed and a bit hurt that the relief on his face was probably from Scorpius saving him from kissing a mudblood. I quickly move around him and walk out of Scorpius' room and back down the hall to the living room. I can feel Malfoy's presence behind me but I continue until I am back to where Malfoy laid my cloak on a chair in the living room. I snatch up my cloak feeling stupid, and without looking at Malfoy I mutter, "Thanks for ah, well good night." Then without waiting for a response, I spin and apparate away.

* * *

Okay, so this chapter is a bit long, but I had to progress my story a bit more, because like I said this is going to be a short fiction. I don't have kids of my own, but here is my thought process (feel free to tell me if I am way off base) If someone is extra nice to my child, and treats them with respect and love no matter what has happened in the past with me, I am more likely to feel something positive towards the person. So therefore, Draco is seeing how Hermione is with Scor and well now he is looking at her differently. Next chapter we get to 'meet' Lucius again, and for those of you who don't know, I love writing him. Anyway, please please review, and let me know what you think. I do so love reviews!


	4. Two Reasons

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

Chance Meetings Ch. 4 Two Reasons

* * *

*Hermione*

The next morning I wake and first off brew myself some coffee so that I can function properly. After downing a mug, I shower and get dressed for work. I head back to the kitchen and make myself some toast after refilling my mug. I think a bit about last night, wondering what exactly made Scorpius cry, and when I see him next I will be sure to ask him. Then I think about Malfoy, about the look in his eyes when he was leaning in to kiss me before Scorpius startled him out of it, and then the familiar tug of hurt when I think about how relieved he looked having an out. A post owl swoops in with the Daily Prophet jolting me out of my musings, and after settling back at the table with my toast I almost choke on my swallow of coffee as the headline of the front page catches my eye.

_Hermione Granger the brains of the Golden Trio soon to be second wife of Draco Malfoy?_

"That bloody cow!" I mutter after skimming to find the author at the bottom of the article then nod to myself that she will pay for this, and I know just how to do it.

* * *

*Draco*

"Bloody hell." I mutter as I open the Daily Prophet while sitting at the table with Scor while he eats his breakfast before taking him to the manor while I go to work.

"That's a Galleon for the language jar." Scor scolds me and I nod absently while muttering sorry under my breath as I read the bloody article.

Below the headline is a moving picture of Hermione holding Scorpius who is snuggling against her sweetly and me standing close to them gazing down at her face, my hand lifted to her cheek. Then as the picture moves I wrap my arms around her and lower my face blocking hers, as if I was kissing her neck. I blush at the picture it looking much more intimate than it was, well at that point anyway I was just trying to get us away from this very thing. Although the hand on the cheek thing was bloody stupid, and what happened in Scorpius' room last night? I wonder to myself then focus back on the article.

_Draco Malfoy was seen joining two-thirds of the Golden Trio Friday night._

_In Diagon Alley at a new restaurant, The Bucket, Malfoy and son joined Hermione Granger,_

_Harry Potter and his wife, shortly after they had already been seated. _

_At one point in the conversation it was heard Mrs. Potter asking Miss Granger _

"_Who is the father?"_

_About that time Mr. Malfoy arrives apparently in answer to the question. _

_This leads us to believe that plans are in the making,_

_(boy or girl we are unsure although we did hear Mr. Potter announce that he is expecting a girl this time around) _

_For a future between once hostile rivals. Should we be expecting news that Miss Granger is expecting?_

_I for one always thought that Mr. Malfoy and Miss. Granger would make an adorable couple. _

_I was slightly disappointed when Mr. Malfoy chose another_

_(the late Mrs. Astoria Malfoy, who died in childbirth, rest her soul) but maybe there is still hope for these two._

_If what we saw of their very public display of affection is any indicator, wedding bells will be ringing soon._

_Both Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy have declined giving us any comments and indeed apparated away _

_without answering any of my questions for my readers who are dying to know._

_I will continue to investigate and keep you posted._

_~Rita Skeeter~_

She lied and twisted bloody everything, except that Potter is having a girl. I wonder if Ginny did ask Hermione something about who is the father or was that just thrown in for fun? That horrible cow never once thought Hermione and I should be a couple, she even said once how much she despised Hermione in our fourth year. We weren't in a _very_ public place, in fact there was hardly anyone around when we were on the sidewalk, and for her to bring Astoria into any of her rubbish articles makes my blood boil, I run my hands through my hair in exasperation.

"Bloody Hell!" I say again after reading through the rubbish from that Skeeter woman.

"Dad!" Scor says sounding shocked. "Another Galleon." He adds and I smile at him.

"Sorry, buddy." I respond and he nods at me and goes back to his eggs.

This is why I don't date I think to myself as I look back at the picture. Hermione is in silhouette in the picture and even as she holds Scorpius close she is lovely. My eyes almost popped from my skull last night when I saw those endless legs stretching from underneath that short dress. The dark shade of green highlighted her creamy skin and hair. Her eyes though were by far the most spectacular part of the whole. I never noticed how her eyes are such a dark yet warm brown, like chocolate with a golden caramel swirled in.

I was completely shocked that she could walk while carrying Scor in those heals, which made her legs look amazing and made me respect her a bit more. I could hardly keep my eyes from that bow on her dress throughout dinner, and then when she bent down to put Scor in bed I thought I would pass out from the way her dress moulded around her. I moved before I could stop myself to get close to her then when she stumbled and I pulled her against me, I was gone. Her body was soft and warm and fit perfectly along mine. She had just put my son to bed, which was pretty great, and then I wanted her to put me to bed. I shake myself and think about how when she looks at Scor you can just see the love in her eyes and suddenly I feel sad that he never got to meet his mother, and she never got to see more than a glance of him. I frown to myself then clear my throat trying to voice my thoughts in a gentle question for Scor.

"Ah, hey Scor," I stop for a breath and maybe for a spurt of courage as he looks up at me, "Can you tell me why you were sad last night?" I ask gently hoping beyond hope that he will talk to me. I have been trying ever since he was born to show him how to care for people and that no matter what he is perfect. I still discipline him if he does something he knows he isn't supposed to but for the most part after the war and after I had Scor, I sat my parents down and we all agreed to change the way we acted, for Scor's sake.

He lowers his eyes looking embarrassed and frowns deeply.

"Hey." I say softly as I move from my chair to kneel next to his chair. "It's okay, you can tell me anything, okay?" I say looking up at him and he nods, then lifts his eyes to meet mine. I breathe a little easier knowing that he feels safe enough around me to share his feelings, something I wouldn't have done as a child. Maybe I'm doing something right I think to myself then shake the thoughts away as Scor focuses on me intently.

"I was sort of sad but also happy." He says softly and I frown slightly, but wait a bit before asking him to clarify to see if he will expand on his own. "When I hugged my 'Mione last night, I whispered that I loved her and she whispered she loved me back." He says softly looking happy and I force myself to keep my face blank waiting for him to tell me why he was sad, even though that statement shocked the bloody hell out of me. "But I was sad because she's not my mummy." He says in barely more than a whisper as tears gather in his eyes and spill over quickly.

"Oh, love come here." I say brokenly as I pull him onto my lap wrapping my arms around him, "I'm sorry Scor." I whisper as tears clog my throat. "How long have you been feeling sad about mum?" I ask quietly as his sniffling quiets down.

"A while." He admits unhappily, "Then I met 'Mione and she is so pretty, and she kept my secret, and she is so nice to me." He says hugging his dragon to his chest. "Do you think 'Mione really loves me?" He asks looking up at me unsure and fearful.

I clear my throat and look at him seriously, I set him back a bit so I can look at him straight and see his face fully then answer him, "'Mione carried you all the way home last night and tucked you into bed. So yes, I know she loves you." I finish and watch in awe as his face splits into a huge grin lighting up his eyes still sparkling with the remains of tears. I smile back, then say, "Okay go wash up and grab your bag so we can go see Nana and Pop Pop." I say and watch him take off down the hall, I shake my head and make a mental note to ask mother for some advice.

I take a moment to think about what I'm feeling right now. I think about what Scor has said about Hermione, and I realize that she truly is a good person. Obviously blood status is a moot point now that crazy old Voldy is dead, and all those thoughts were stupid anyway. I realize that maybe I can think about whether or not she would give me a second chance after everything I have done, and ask her out on a date. I mull these thoughts over in my head as I clean up the kitchen and floo us to the Manor before quickly telling mother about the breakfast conversation then saying good-bye to Scor and leaving for work. I'll think about this later, maybe I can talk Scor into going to the bookstore again. Who am I kidding I won't have to talk him into anything that has to do with Hermione, I think to myself smiling.

* * *

*Hermione*

On Saturday's I close the bookstore at two and today I spend in between customers plotting how exactly to go about 'Operation Rita Skeeter's downfall'. At fifteen until two the store is empty and then Harry walks in followed closely by James and Albus.

"Hey boys!" I exclaim and rush around the counter to them.

"Hey Auntie 'Mione!" James says happily hugging my legs then wanders off to the children's section to check out the area of building blocks I have for kids to play with.

"Hermy Hermy!" Albus squeals and reaches his arms up saying "Up! Up!" I laugh and lift him up to hug him.

"Hey little Alby, how is my little godson?" I coo to him as he giggles and buries his fists in my hair happily.

"Hey Harry." I say and hug him squishing a giggling Albus between us, "Oh look an Alby sandwich." I say and tickle his tummy as he squeal-giggles.

Harry laughs and shakes his head. "Oh 'Mione the things you think up." He says amusement sparkling in his eyes. "We are thinking about going to the park, you want to come along?" Harry asks smiling, and I nod enthusiastically.

"Give me a second to grab my wand and bag, and we can go." I say keeping Albus in my arms as I turn to get my stuff.

Harry laughs again, "Sure, steal my son, whatever."

I roll my eyes and laugh, "Okay, no problem." I say and continue on to grab my things.

I make it back to the front of the store and Harry is not there, I here a squeal and a laugh coming from the kids area so I wander over and laugh at what I see.

Harry is levitating blocks to make a huge tower, and James is clapping excitedly, the tower is wobbling dangerously and Harry doesn't seem to care that one more could make it fall it being much taller than him.

"Go dad, Go!" James starts chanting and Albus joins in, "Dad Dad Dad Dad!" While trying to clumsily clap while keeping a hold of my hair.

I smile as I watch and feel a slight pang that I don't have any kids. Last night when Draco asked me about being married, and consequently having kids, I was taken completely by surprise, and even while holding Scorpius I felt incomplete. I love kids, and I do want them but I just haven't found the right man yet.

Before I can think too much more on it, Harry's luck finally runs out and the huge wobbly tower starts to fall, and Harry yells, "Take cover!" I watch as James' eyes go wide and then he dives to the side rolling under a couple cushions while Harry dives behind a short bookshelf, and Albus screams in enjoyment. I just laugh at the silliness and obvious fun being had.

Once the blocks settle and the 'dust clears', I say, "Ready for the park?" As I flick my wand and the blocks put themselves back.

"Thanks 'Mione, you're still better at that than me." Harry says then grabs James and hoists him up onto his shoulders while James laughs the whole time.

"You're welcome, Wow James, look how tall you are!" I say and James grins at me.

"I'm a giant!" He declares throwing his arms up in the air and Albus yells, "Gian."

Harry and I chuckle as we leave the store and I lock it behind us, we set off down the sidewalk and I turn to Harry, "Hey what's Gin up to today?"

"Her and Molly are visiting Fleur, so I thought I'd come see my 'Mione." He says grinning slyly.

My mouth drops as I realize he is here about last night, or maybe rather about the paper this morning. "Harry Potter." I say trying to sound firm but my smile gives me away.

"Uh oh, Dad's in trouble." James sing songs and laughs happily as Harry and I chuckle.

The park isn't too far from the store, and today is beautiful it is bright and sunny. We come to the swings and I settle Albus in one setting up safety wards and making the swing go back and forth while Albus squeals happily clapping his hands together.

Harry sets James down and he instantly takes off to the jungle gym and starts crawling and climbing all over it. Harry pulls an object from his pocket and flicks his wand to enlarge it. It is a broom.

"Harry, what is that for?" I ask sounding unhappy even to my own ears.

"Its okay 'Mione, I have been teaching James, and he is really good he has great balance. It is a broom for kids, and has instructions for different wards to keep them safe." He explains to me. "Yesterday Gin and I were outside with James riding around on it, and we decided we could take off the last of the wards, he is a natural." Harry finishes looking pleased and my expression must have been doubtful because he adds, "Really it is safe it doesn't go that high, not like an adult broom, and really Gin and I are great flyers we made sure before taking off the last ward that James was okay."

I finally nod and Harry smiles at me then leans down to kiss Albus' head then makes his way toward James with the broom.

I settle myself on the ground by the swing and watch as James takes flight and I admit to myself he does seem like a natural. Time passes and I feel myself relaxing completely when Harry approaches again and plops down next to me.

"So the Prophet." He says and I look over at him and laugh.

"You've been waiting all day to say something haven't you?" I say and watch as he blushes and shrugs. I explain what happened after we left and then tell Harry that I'm going to get back at Skeeter.

"I believe you, she doesn't stand a bloody chance!" Harry says laughing then looks serious again. "Do you like Malfoy?" He asks soberly.

I give the question serious thought and if I'm honest I do like him a bit, he does seem different and really he hasn't said one derogatory remark to me, and even apologized last night. "Maybe a bit." I answer and Harry nods.

"You know he will probably always be a git, but he doesn't seem too bad." Harry says and I goggle at him, in disbelief. "What?" He says chuckling.

"It's weird!" I say then smile and shake my head.

All of a sudden a white ball of light shoots from the sky and lands in front of Harry and I, "James, come here." I call just incase he needs to be close and I hear Harry mutter 'Thanks' before the Patronus is active and gives us it's message.

It shifts into an Eagle and I recognize it as the Minister's, "Harry please report to the Auror's office quickly, we have an emergency." Is the message and the light disappears.

"Hey, do you think you can watch the boys for an hour?" Harry asks looking at his watch, "Gin won't be back until five." He says looking upset and a little flustered. James comes to his side still holding the broom and puts his arm on Harry's shoulder. Harry automatically wraps his arm around James' waist still looking at me.

"Of course." I nod, "You don't even have to ask!" I add and grin, "We'll be fine, won't we James the giant?" I ask smiling.

James laughs and come over to me and sits in my lap, "Auntie 'Mione I'm not still a giant." He says giggling.

"Thanks 'Mione, truly." Harry says and leans to kiss and hug James then Albus then spins on the spot and disapparates.

"I'm going to go climb some more, hold my broom 'kay." James says then bounces up and runs to the jungle gym again. I smile at him then being overcautious I flick my wand and make the ground extra soft.

"'Mione!" I hear a boy yell, and I turn to look behind me.

"Scorpius!" I say and he races up to me and throws himself at me, there is enough momentum that I fall backwards with a small 'oomph'. "Hey little love-bug." I say as I hug him.

He leans back slightly and asks, "What does love-bug mean?"

"It means I love you and you're cute as a bug." I answer and tap his nose with my finger lightly; he smiles grandly and hugs me again.

"I love you." He says earnestly and I smile sitting up.

"Auntie 'Mione, who's that?" I hear James ask and Scorpius turns to look at James still holding on to me.

"Oh hey come here meet my friend." I say and James comes closer and sits in front of me and I look up and Albus is sleeping in the swing.

"James Potter, this is Scorpius Malfoy." I say once both boys are eyeing the other uncertainly.

Scorpius speaks up first, "Your dad is Harry Potter." He says reverently and lets go of me to walk over to James, who looks up at him curiously.

"Yeah, who is your dad?" James says and I look at Scorpius.

"My dad is Draco, he is the best." Scorpius says proudly, "but your dad is Harry Potter." I smile at the statement.

James shrugs, "Yeah he is pretty cool. My mum is Ginny Potter." James adds as if this was the most obvious follow up, and I cringe waiting for what Scorpius says.

"My mum is gone." He says softly, "She died." He adds looking so sad.

James looks upset and sits up on his knees to get closer to Scorpius, "I'm sorry Scor, my granddad and grandmum both died too, before I was born." He says softly, "It's okay to be sad and miss them, but my dad says I should still be happy too even if they can't because they would want that." He says this so honestly and simply that I have to sniffle to hold back tears and Scorpius looks up hopefully.

"Really? You don't think my mum would be sad if I am happy?" He asks seriously and I feel a few tears leak from my eyes.

"My dad says that if I am happy then they are happy, so I guess it would work the same way with you." He answers and I wipe more tears away.

Scorpius smiles and nods, "Okay, thanks." He says then looks uncertain and asks, "Can we be friends?"

"Yup, lets go climb." James answers and they take off together. I watch them and conjure a hanky to dry my eyes and when I slip it into my pocket I hear a male voice that makes my blood run cold.

"That's was quite insightful for a six year old." The man says and I turn slowly to look up at Lucius Malfoy and my body freezes as I grip my wand hard enough to fear it breaking. "You must be the infamous Miss Granger my grandson has been going on about." He says as he lowers himself gracefully to the ground next to me.

I feel my heart beating quickly and have to fight myself to stay sitting I am terrified. Part of me knows this reaction is silly he hasn't threatened me at all, and he even looks nicer than he used to. He has aged since I saw him last but there is no doubt he is a handsome man. He seems less stiff and haughty. He is watching Scorpius and James smiling faintly. I narrow my eyes at this and tilt my head a bit, he is actually smiling, and not in a mean don't turn your back or I'll hex you sort of way, but a true smile.

"There is no need to fear me, I wish you no harm." He says simply then turns to look at me.

He and Draco have the same colour eyes, and I gasp at the look on his face. There is no coldness or meanness that was so present when I was younger, though his eyes look haunted almost sorrowful, he looks like any granddad would look when out with his grandson. Pleasant.

I watch as his eyes flick down to my wand and back at me again he looks just a bit hurt and feel myself flush in embarrassment and shame. I let go of my wand like it has burned me, "I'm so sorry, please forgive me. I didn't mean to offend you. I was just, well I." I stutter and he holds up a hand to stop me.

"No." He says firmly and I bite my lip to stop babbling. "No need to apologize, the last time you and I were in the same room it was, unpleasant." He says and glances down at my left arm, where Bellatrix carved the word mudblood into it, then back up at me with sorrow in his eyes again. "Please don't feel bad, there is no need to worry about offending me, and you are forgiven for the idea." He says kindly.

James runs up and grabs his broom and runs back over to where Scorpius is still climbing like monkey, and I call after him, "Please be careful!"

"'Kay Auntie 'Mione." He calls back and launches off the ground to zoom around in the air Scorpius clapping for him.

"So these are Potter's kids?" Lucius asks, gesturing.

"Yes, he was called away by the Minister, so I stayed with them." I answer, trying to relax.

"I'm am pleased we ran into you." He says and I whip my head around to look at him. "For two reasons." He says looking at me.

"Oh?" I say trying to swallow my surprise.

His lips lift in amusement and he nods, "Yes first reason is that Scor has been rather upset lately, and I think young Potter just helped more than any of us adults could have." He says and I frown.

"Upset how?" I question.

"You do care for him." He states looking at my in amazement.

"Yes, of course, he is a lovely little boy. He is so sweet and such a caring person. How could you not love him?" I say and feel myself blush.

He nods slowly, "I agree, Miss Granger." He says and smiles again, "He has been upset about not having a mum." He answers and I feel my heart break a bit.

"That is so unfair." I say softly looking down at my hands. "I know how he feels a bit though, my parents were killed in the war even after I tried to keep them safe." I say then look up in shock that I shared that. "You know, I am a little in awe that you are so easy to talk to, and honestly it is freaking me out a bit."

Lucius looks at me bewildered for a moment then throws his head back and laughs heartily. He has a great laugh and I find myself laughing with him and shake my head at the oddness of this moment. "You have a great laugh." I say out loud what I'm thinking and smile when he looks bewildered again.

"That is the second reason." He says softly and I tilt my head at him.

"What is?" I question.

"To see first hand why my grandson loves you." He answers, "I clearly see why." He says and I gape at him.

Out of the corner of my eye I see James standing and looking up in the sky, it takes a second for me to figure out why this is odd and in that time, Scorpius has fallen from James' broom and is headed to the ground fast while screaming. I grab my wand and shout a slowing spell, but it doesn't quite make it in time to help and Scor hits the ground with a horrible thud.

The next few minutes happen so quickly, I scream and take off to Scorpius, while James starts wailing.

I reach him and there is blood from where he hit his head, I flick my wand a couple times, and realize he has some very serious injuries. I quickly conjure a brace and wrap his neck so that it doesn't move on the way to St. Mungos. Then I see he has both a broken leg and arm. My vision blurs with tears and I ruthlessly shove them away and splint both broken limbs. I hear James crying hysterically, and then I hear Lucius next to me.

"Come here, James." I hear James' crying become muffled as Lucius pulls him into his arms.

I turn fully to look at them, noting Lucius looks very at ease with a young child in his arms, close to panic I ask, "Do you think he will be safe to apparate?"

Lucius has tears in his eyes and he is holding James tightly shushing him. He hesitates then nods quickly, "Yes, Miss Granger, go quickly, I _swear_ I will bring James and the other little boy right away." He says and I nod and smile slightly, then levitate Scor into my arms and spin on the spot apparating to St. Mungos. I hear as I disapperate James tell Lucius, "My brother's name is Albus Severus."

* * *

So...what did you think? I have the next chapter almost done, and then I think there will be only one other, an Epilogue... Let me know what you think I had an idea for one other chapter, but I can't decide if I should add to it or just tie it up... Please review, I LOVE reviews! :) Thanks for reading!


	5. My heart Your heart

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

Ch. 5 My heart Your heart

As I arrive at St. Mungos I call out quickly for help. "Please help us!"

A healer runs up to me and gasps, "Follow me quickly." She says and turns, her lime green robes billowing behind her as she starts down the hall to the first door.

I hurry after her choking back panic and sobs, Scorpius feels so fragile in my arms and even though I haven't know the little boy for long, it would crush me breaking my heart if something really horrible happens to him.

"Lay him here, please." She says instantly waving her wand light shoots from the tip of the wand and back out the door, "What is his name?" She asks.

"Scorpius." I gasp and move to the other side of the bed and sink down in to a chair praying for him to be okay a shaking hand over my mouth helping me to keep in my sobs. "We need to contact his dad, he works here." I gasp out hollowly scared of what could happen and knowing his father needs to be here.

Another two healers rush into the room and one comes over to me with a clipboard, "Ma'am." She starts but I stop her standing quickly.

"I'm Hermione, Hermione Granger." I tell her watching as if from a distance as her eyes go wide at my name, "We need to tell Draco Malfoy, his son." I break off and can't hold it back anymore when I see her eyes go even wider and her mouth open in surprise I dissolve into tears.

The healer leads me over to a chair a bit away from the bed, though I can still see it, as another healer joins the other two who are working diligently, then I see the healer that came up to me flick her wand as she sends a Patronus. She then turns back to me and asks, "Whom else should I contact, Miss Granger?"

"Ginny Potter." I say instantly she waves her wand again as soon as I speak another jet of light erupting from her wand, "Her two boys are here, somewhere here, with Lucius Malfoy, who needs to be told where I am also." I say talking through my sobs as another jet of light shoots from her wand, "Oh Scorpius." I say dejectedly then fully look at the healer kneeling in front of me, "Is he going to be okay?" I ask quietly and before she can answer Draco rushes into the room, lime green robes flying. If the situation wasn't so horrible, that could have almost been funny.

"Draco." I say and his gaze snaps to me from the bed where Scorpius is lying so still.

He rushes toward me and I stand ready to take whatever he throws at me, be it hex or fist, knowing I deserve it. Instead of either of those, he grabs me in a tight embrace and I feel him shudder, then battle to swallow back a sob, a battle he loses as a sob escapes him anyway. I wrap my arms around him and hold on for dear life crying silently. He is so wrapped around me I feel myself faltering and we end up in the chair me in his lap like a little child and him burrowing into my hair.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't fast enough." I say brokenly.

"Shh." He says still shuddering a bit.

"Oh Draco." I say and cry harder hoping that everything will be okay.

"Its okay, he will be fine, he has to be fine, they will help him." He says his voice thick as if he can read my thoughts and then I feel two more arms wrap around us and I hear Lucius speak quietly.

"Lets go to the waiting room and let the healers work." He suggests gently and I feel rather the see Draco nod. He gathers me up in his arms not letting go a bit and carries me from the room into another room adjacent to the one with Scorpius.

He drops into the closest chair and breathes deeply then lets out a deep sigh I feel it flutter in my hair. I try to get my tears under control, and I hear a small voice ask, "Is Auntie 'Mione okay?" Which makes me try even harder to pull it together.

"She is just scared, its okay James." I hear Ginny respond and I take a deep breath just as Draco had done.

I try to pull back a bit and Draco tightens his hold, "Please, just let me settle." He says sounding desperate and his head burrows into my hair more I feel the skin of his face against my neck. "Please just a moment longer." I nod that I am okay with that and slowly rub circles on his back comforting him in the only way I can at that moment, my touch.

I hear Narcissa enter the room and after a moment Lucius starts to tell her quietly what happened. After he says that he fell off James' broom I hear James start crying again as Draco flinches and shudders letting out a shaky breath.

Gin shushes James, and Lucius continues "She must have previously softened the ground as a precaution when James was playing before we arrived. She moved so fast with that spell to slow his fall that I think had she not used it even just a bit that got to him in time, well." He says and cuts off abruptly then the room is silent I'm so glad I had thought to soften the ground when James was climbing, had I not things may have been worse.

Draco hugs me tighter and against my ear he says, "Thank you." I wonder why he is thanking me, had it not been for me we wouldn't be here at all. "You were always best at school." He adds sounding a bit steadier and I smile faintly.

I hear someone rush into the room and James yells, "Daddy!" I turn my head a bit, which brings me closer into Draco's embrace, but also lets me see the room more. I can see Harry looking positively ill while holding James who is crying again and I can see part of Gin who is holding a still sleeping Albus, looking our way with a look of such concern it's a wonder she isn't crying too.

Finally after one more squeeze Draco leans back a bit and I shift to look up into his face, he has a look similar to Harry's only ten times worse. With out even thinking I reach up and cup his cheek in my palm smoothing my thumb under his eye wiping away moisture, his eyes soften and he turns his face into my palm and closes his eyes. He kisses my palm and I smile a bit he turns his face back to me and opens his eyes. His eyes are a deep molten silver gray swirling with emotion and I feel my stomach tighten. He loves his son so much, and this is nearly crushing him. I smile a bit and watch as his eyes change from overwhelming worry to hopeful with a touch of affection. I slide my thumb under his eye once more then lift my hand and turn it over to caress his cheek with the back of my hand once before lowering it to his chest and laying my hand flat against his heart. After Scorpius is better I will worry about how Draco feels about me, but at this moment I know that my heart belongs to Draco Malfoy and his son.

* * *

*Draco*

My heart drops when I receive the Patronus about Scor, and I run the whole way to the room where he is. I see him lying there so small and still my knees almost buckle had I not heard Hermione.

"Draco." Is all she says and my gaze instantly finds her. She has been crying and looks close to panicking, though still beautiful and the most welcome sight after seeing my precious son lying broken on a sterile white bed. She stands and I move toward her she looks so upset although bracing herself as if she expects me to hit her. I make it across the room in a couple strides and envelope Hermione in a crushing hug. Clinging to something real and solid, I fight my tears for a bit then giving in I let out a sob and I feel her arms wrap around me, steadying me just a bit.

I feel her weakening as if her legs can't hold her and definitely won't hold me, as I am wrapped around her so I lower us to the chair she had been sitting in and gather her onto my lap taking comfort in her familiar presence.

I burrow into her hair breathing in her scent, while she holds me in return. "I'm so sorry I wasn't fast enough." She says sounding so upset.

"Shh." I answer her still shuddering from my silent sobs.

"Oh Draco." She responds sadly and cries harder I feel like I need to say something both for her and to reassure myself.

"Its okay, he will be fine, he has to be fine, they will help him." I babble knowing the healers are wonderful at their jobs, and then I feel two strong arms wrap around us and I hear my father.

"Lets go to the waiting room and let the healers work." Lucius suggests gently and I nod. I gather Hermione up into my arms not giving her a chance to stand on her own and move into another room right next to the one with Scor.

I sit heavily in the closest chair and breathe in deeply and let out a deep sigh. A small voice asks from the other side of the room, "Is Auntie 'Mione okay?" I briefly wonder why Potter is here then I hear Ginny answer.

"She is just scared, its okay James." Ginny responds and Hermione takes a deep breath just as I had done a moment ago.

She tries to pull back obviously trying to show everyone she is strong, but I wrap my arms around her more firmly needing her comfort right now, "Please, just let me settle." I say desperately and lower my head into her hair more feeling the warm skin of her neck and I sigh softly. "Please just a moment longer." I mumble against her skin, she nods and I feel my heart flip knowing that at this moment I am falling for Hermione as I feel her slowly rub circles on my back.

I hear mother enter the room and after a moment father starts to tell her quietly what happened. After he says that Scor fell off James' broom I hear James start crying again and I flinch and shudder letting out a shaky breath knowing how horrible that would have been for both young boys.

Gin shushes James, and Lucius continues about how Hermione had previously softened the ground as a precaution before James had went up on the broom before father and Scor had gotten to the park. "She moved so fast with that spell to slow his fall that I think had she not used it even just a bit that got to him in time, well." Lucius says and cuts off abruptly then the room is silent.

I hug Hermione tighter against me and put my lips against her ear and whisper, "Thank you." Feeling incredibly grateful she was so quick and her being such a bloody brilliant witch likely saved my son. "You were always best at school." I say for once congenial with that fact.

I hear someone rush into the room and James yells, "Daddy!" Hermione turns her head a bit bringing her closer against my body and at that moment I feel a bit of affection for her loving nature, seeing her through Scor's eyes, she could have easily left me to deal with this on my own, but she didn't she stayed whether for me or for Scor I am grateful.

Finally after one more squeeze I lean back a bit so I can see her face, she looks scared and sad, but with determination on her face clearly saying she is here to hold me up no matter what. She then reaches up and cups my cheek with her palm smoothing her thumb under my eye I feel myself relax just a bit and I turn my face into her palm closing my eyes. Feeling a surge of great contentment I kiss her palm and as I open my eyes, I see her soft smile and I decide I am in love with Hermione Granger. She smiles again and her face is so soft with affection I hope that after Scor is okay, she will give serious thought about her and I together as a couple. She slides her thumb across my cheek once more then lifts her hand caressing my cheek with the back of her hand once before lowering it to my chest flat against my heart. Almost as if she knows it is already hers.

* * *

I know it is hard to stop here, but I think the next chapter will be an epilogue, finishing the story…I haven't completely decided if I want to add to the story line then end it, or just tie it all up and be done. Let me know what you think! Please review!


	6. Recovery and Revenge

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

Ch. 6 Recovery and Revenge

* * *

*Draco*

Some time later I feel someone shake me lightly and I open my eyes to see Healer Smith standing in front of me. The fog clears from my head and I focus on the weight in my lap. Hermione and I must have fallen asleep her still on my lap my arms still wrapped around her and now Healer Smith is going to tell me what happened with Scor. I shift a bit and reach up to brush Hermione's hair back from where it fell cross her face while she was sleeping.

"Hermione, love, wake up." I say softly and watch in fascination as her eyelids flutter and her lovely brown eyes focus on my face her lips lifting in a small content smile before she notices Healer Smith, then her eyes change radiating concern.

She sits up and then must decide to stand to hear the news and I rise to stand next to her. I glance quickly around the room and realize there is no one else in here; I wonder where my parents are and how long we have been asleep. I look back to focus on Smith now who is looking a little confused about Hermione but I don't give him a chance to even ask about it.

"So, how is Scor?" I say my voice strong though sounding a bit rusty.

He looks at Hermione one last time before deciding to go ahead and tell me what I need to know. "Well the prognosis is good." He says and I feel Hermione grasp my hand linking our fingers together as she breathes a sigh of what I assume is relief. "Are you the one who brought Scor in?" He asks looking at Hermione.

She nods her lips thinning in what I think must be sadness.

"Well, it's a very good thing you acted so quickly, you did the right thing with the brace and the splints, they saved Scorpius from some very painful therapy, and had your spell not slowed him down a bit, he very well may not have made it at all." He says gravely and I suck in a breath feeling my head spin with how close I came to losing my son. I sway on my feet a bit and I feel Hermione reach around my waist to steady me.

"Its okay, Draco, Scorpius is going to be just fine." She says firmly and I feel myself being pushed down into the chair. "Scor will fight and he is going to come back to us, everything is going to be okay, just as you said." She says in my ear and I turn to focus my gaze on her face.

I can clearly see hope in her eyes and I smile slightly realizing she said Scor will come back to us, not me, but us. Hope springs in my own heart and then I hear Smith talking again.

"We have Scorpius in a healing coma and will monitor him for the next 12 hours or so, after that he will be able to go home, although no brooms and no strenuous activity for a week. He will probably not feel like doing too much anyway his body needing to catch up from the extensive healings we have done." He finishes and I nod absently while Hermione says the one thing I keep thinking.

"When can we go in to see him?" She say quickly then again, "We need to see him." As if the answer, 'you must wait x amount of time before you may see him' is unacceptable and we _will_ be let into his room now, or we will burst in. I smile at her courage then think to myself, well she is a Gryffindor, and the thought doesn't trouble me at all anymore, she is _my_ Gryffindor, and I will do anything to make that happen.

"You may go in now, if you wish." Smith answers proving he is either very intelligent or knows about Hermione's excellent duelling skills.

Hermione says nothing in return just pulls me to my feet and half drags me into the joining room. I watch half in awe as she rushes straight to Scor's side after dropping my hand, she lightly grasps his uninjured arm, the injured one still in a magical splint even after being healed, and brings it to her lips kissing his hand softly.

"Oh, Scor, I'm so sorry I wasn't faster at stopping you, sweet-pea." She says softly and my heart melts at her guilt hoping I can make her understand that it wasn't her fault. "I hope you'll forgive me, and please heal quickly so I can see your beautiful eyes again soon." She adds leaning down and this time kissing his forehead.

I feel tears prickle behind my eyes and I blink quickly as I move to the other side of Scor's bed and lean down to kiss his forehead lingering a bit. "Hey buddy." I say and feel a tear or two escape not even caring if Hermione sees me, I'm just so happy Scor is alive. "I love you so much, and I need you to get better soon because I need your help with something, okay?" I say planning for him to help me win Hermione's heart. I burry my face against his little neck and breath in his sweet scent feeling so relieved that he is alive not knowing what I would do without him. "I love you." I mutter again and sigh not realizing that Hermione has left to give me some time with Scor.

* * *

*Hermione*

I watch in awe my heart bursting when Draco leans down to snuggle against his son, it is such a sweet tender, private moment I feel like I am intruding, so I leave to find everyone else and spread the joy that Scorpius should heal nicely. I close the door softly behind me and make my way down the hallway to another larger waiting room where I find Narcissa, Lucius, Ginny, Harry, James, Albus, and Ron.

"Ron!" I exclaim happy and surprised to see him, I rush towards him jumping onto his outstretched arms and he scoops me into his embrace swinging me around once chuckling a bit. I wrap my arms around his neck and squeeze him once having not seen my best friend in months. "What are you doing here?" I ask smiling up at him as he sets be back on my feet. "I mean, I am so happy to see you!" I add at his bemused look.

"We can talk later, but we are all anxious to hear about Malfoy Jr." He says sounding and looking serious although the playful expression always so apparent in his eyes never goes away. I ponder a bit about him being so easy going about this whole thing.

I shake my self and nod once then turn to the worried looks on everyone else's face. "I'm sorry I got carried away when I saw Ron." I say embarrassed and Narcissa speaks up.

"It's okay dear, did the healer come in and talk to you, where is Draco?" She asks glancing behind me looking upset though stoic and regal standing tall.

"Yes, the healer came in to talk to Draco and I, and Draco is in with Scorpius right now." I say then continue, "I left them together for some privacy." And watch in horror as Narcissa starts crying as Lucius wraps his arm around her waist for comfort. I quickly continue realizing how horrible that sounded. "Oh, the healer said that Scor should heal up just fine, he is in a healing coma for the next 12 hours or so, but after that he will just be tired and sore." I rush up to Narcissa and add, "Please forgive me I didn't mean for that to sound like it did. I'm so sorry." I say feeling helpless to ease her pain.

She holds her hand up just as Lucius had done at the park when I was trying to apologize and I almost smile seeing the familiar gesture. "No, forgive me, I was expecting the worst and jumped to a horrible conclusion, what you said was just fine. I am thankful that you got to Scorpius in time and brought my grandson in." She says and I shake my head slowly.

"It was all my fault, had it not been for me." I say and Lucius cuts me off taking both my shoulders.

"Had it not been for you, our grandson would probably not be with us anymore, so stop right here young lady with the guilt." He says sounding firm and the look on his face is close to one that I would have seen years ago, saying 'don't argue I am right, so deal.' "I was there and had you not responded so quickly who knows, but the most important thing now, is that Scor with heal, and we can all just be grateful." He finishes and I nod slowly as tears come to my eyes, how can they be so accepting of me?

"Miss Granger, it is you I am in awe of being so accepting of us." Lucius says softly and I must have spoken out loud. I do the only think I can think of at that moment.

I throw my arms around Lucius' waist and hug him, he tenses up a bit then hesitantly wraps his arms around my shoulders and hugs me back. After a bit I let him go and step back, Narcissa is smiling down at me, and then I turn to my friends who all look a bit amused and shocked all mixed together.

"We are going to go down to Scor's room." Narcissa says and sets off along with her husband.

"So, some of that article must have been true, yes?" Ron says wryly.

I laugh at how absurd that newspaper article seems now. "Well, yes some of it was accurate, but you know that Skeeter cow." I say still smiling.

I watch as James slides off Harry's lap and walks over to me looking tired I look down at him with a questioning look on my face. "Do you forgive me for hurting Scorpius? Do you still love me?" He asks and his voice cracks and he starts crying again though still looking at me waiting for an answer.

I kneel down and wrap my arms around his waist and pull him on to my lap, "James, honey, you didn't hurt Scorpius." I answer him, and then pull him back so he can see my face, once he is focused on me I say slowly, "I will always love you, sweet-pea, you are such a wonderful man, and if you need to feel forgiven, then I forgive you, but Scorpius had an accident. It was not you fault nor was it anyone else's, accidents happen." I say and he seems a bit more at ease, "Do you understand?"

He nods slowly then get a worried look on his face, "Do you think he will still be my friend?" He asks hopefully, and I smile a little.

"I know he will still want to be your friend, because you are so cool." I say, he giggles a little, and then hugs me tightly.

"I love you Auntie 'Mione." He whispers to me, and I whisper I love him back.

James runs back to his dad who looks a little ill still, "Harry what's wrong?" I ask walking over to settle myself next to him. With Ron on my other side and Ginny next to Harry.

"I'm going to take the boys down to where I saw a play area, I'll be back in a bit, James will want to go see Scor." Ginny says and stands taking James' hand and heading off down the hall opposite way from Scor's room.

"I shouldn't have taken the last wards off the broom." Harry says sounding tormented, "Malfoy is going to killed me after he finds out what exactly happened." He scoffs a bit, "Who knew it would be Malfoy that finally offs me when Voldemort tried so hard." He says flatly and I laugh, at the silliness of the statement.

I shake my head at Harry, "Not you too, do I need to explain like I did to James?" I ask and I hear Ron laugh a bit.

"She's right, mate, like you could have known someone else was going to ride the broom." Ron says and I nod.

"Please don't beat yourself up over this, I'm sure we'll have to do it all over again with Scor when he wakes up." I say thinking that Scor is going to feel bad and wonder if James got in trouble, "Plus, Scor thinks you are the coolest guy ever, he would never blame you." I say and Harry smiles a bit.

"James told me how they met, it was kinda funny, and Lucius added what James said about Scor's mum." Harry says looking thoughtful, "My son is pretty great isn't he?" He says smiling goofily.

"Yes, he got it from his dad." I say then lean over to hug him.

We sit there for a while and we tell Ron about the impromptu dinner we had the other night, and I explain how I met Scor and consequently Narcissa, Lucius, and Draco again. Then Ron asks me the exact thing Harry did at the park.

"Do you fancy Malfoy?" Ron says looking serious.

I look at him for a bit then decide to be completely honest; "I think I have fallen in love with him, and Scorpius." I say seriously and nod my head.

Ron shakes his head a bit, and then shrugs, "Well, Harry says he isn't as much of a prat as when we were kids, so I guess, if you're happy." He trails off and I launch myself at him a second time happier than Ron will ever know that him and Harry have accepted this so easily and given me the chance to make up my own mind, though still standing by me as my friends.

Ginny comes back, and a few minutes after that, Narcissa and Lucius sweep into the room, and say that if we want to visit Scor, we are welcome to. We head down the hall and I finally ask someone what time it is feeling exhausted, I am surprised when Harry tells me it is almost six in the morning. We all walk into Scor's room James and Ginny carrying Albus first; James wanting to make sure Scor will still be his friend, and Ron and I in the back. James is a bit disappointed that Scor is asleep, but seems content to sit on the floor with Albus and play quietly.

At first it is a bit awkward Draco eyeing Harry and Ron and Ron eyeing Draco, then finally Ginny breaks the silence. "So when will the magical coma be wearing off?"

"Any time now." Draco replies and looks down at his son with such emotion on his face it takes my breath away.

"Um, Draco, I'm really sorry about the broom." Harry says sounding like he is waiting for Draco to hex him, Draco's head comes up with a look of complete astonishment on his face at the use of his given name by Harry and even Ron is looking at Harry if maybe he needs to be the one lying in the bed getting checked out by a healer.

Draco shakes his head a bit as if to clear it of too many thoughts, and says, "It wasn't your fault Scor jumped on the broom, he is obsessed with flying, and brooms fascinate him." Draco adds, "There was no way you or Hermione would have known that." He says and Harry lets out a breath he must have been holding in waiting for a verdict from Draco.

"Maybe you and Scor can come to the burrow sometime, we all get together with all the kids, and with so many of us, it is safer for them to learn to fly, having so many adults who played Quidditch." Ron suggests and this time all of us look at him in disbelief all our mouths falling open. He instantly turns red, and shrugs, "What?" He says sounding sheepish, "You're the two that went and made friends with him, I just figured I would follow along." Then Draco starts laughing and I join him as Harry shakes his head and Ginny just smiles.

"My 'Mione?" A soft little voice asks uncertainly into the quiet after Draco and my laughs die out, and my gaze snaps to the boy lying on the bed.

"Hey sweet-pea." I say softly as I rush to the side of his bed and take his little hand in mine, "How are you feeling?" I ask and his brow furrows a bit.

"What's sweet-pea?" He asks, and I smile.

"It means you are so sweet." I answer and his face falls a bit and I realize why, "Also it means I love you." I add and watch as his eyes light up. I hear Ginny let out a little gasp, then I ask Scorpius, "How do you feel little love-bug?"

He smiles up at me, "I feel okay, though my head hurts." He looks like he is concentrating a bit then asks sweetly, "May I have some ice cream, oh and maybe my Dragon?"

I hear Draco make a strangled noise and I look across the bed at him and he looks like he might be in pain, and there are tears in his eyes. I wonder what exactly made him feel so bad. The noise must have drawn Scor's attention also and he looks over at him.

"Daddy!" Scor says then tries to sit up, and Draco leans down and places his hand on Scor's chest to keep him lying back.

"Hey buddy, I'm so glad you are awake." Draco says softly as he smiles down at his son.

"Dad, do you have my Dragon?" He asks softly, Draco's face falls, but Ginny conjures a stuffed Dragon, clearly not the same as Scor's other one, but close and hands it to Draco. Draco looks shocked between the dragon and Ginny a couple times, then nods to Ginny and hands Scor the Dragon, which he accepts tucking it against his chest, seemingly happy with the look-a-like.

"'Mione brought you a couple of visitors, do you want to see who?" Draco says as he shakes his head a bit, and Scor nods turning to look at me.

I half turn and motion to Ron to come over, and he moves to the end of Scor's bed pulling Harry with him. I look back to Scor and smile, "Hey, I want you to meet another one of my friends, I think you may know who he is." I say and watch Scor look at me in confusion. "This is Ron Weasley." I say and Scor's eyes go wide when he focuses on Ron standing at the end of his bed.

"Wicked." He says then smiles hugely. "You're Ron Weasley, and Harry Potter, are you both here to see me?" He asks sounding like someone just told him he could have desert for a meal everyday for the rest of his life.

"Of course I came to see you, I heard 'Mione say she had a new friend that she really liked, so I had to come meet him." Ron says then sits at the end of the bed, "I have to say you are pretty cool." He smiles at Scor who looks euphoric at the complement.

"I am?" He says softly and Harry answers, "Of course you are!" Scor smiles up at Draco.

I feel someone pull on my pant leg, and I turn to see James standing there looking uncertain, I smile at him then say to Scor, "Look who else came to see you." I say and lift James up to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Hey, James!" Scor says excitedly, "You have to come over sometime, and maybe dad will take us both to a Quidditch game, sometime. Dad, I never got to tell you, James is my new best friend." Scor says rushing through his words clearly excited, and smiling like his face couldn't possibly do anything but smile.

James is smiling looking particularly relieved and Harry speaks up, "Hey I like Quidditch too, could I come along?" He asks innocently.

"Oi, me too, mate, I love Quidditch and did you know my sister there used to play professional Quidditch?" He says obviously wanting in on the action and Scor looks over to Ginny in awe who just smiles back at him, "You did?" He asks looking around the room as if just realizing that he is in fact so lucky to be around so many people who not only are famous and awesome, but who love him and want to spend time with him.

"Yes, I played professional Quidditch." Ginny says then nods to the other adults. "Did you know that your father played Quidditch at Hogwarts against Harry, Ron, and I?" Scor shakes his head no slowly then winces a bit and lies back looking a bit pale, before anyone can think to do or say anything Ginny continues, "I was a Chaser, Ron was Keeper, and Harry was opposite your dad as Seeker." She says and Scor's colour comes back slowly as he listens, "We played many times and as Draco was in Slytherin and the rest of us were in Gryffindor we were huge rivals, so we played hard and practiced a ton to always try to beat the other team. You will have to ask Harry what happened to his first broom, and maybe someday your father will tell you about the first time Harry and him flew together at school." She continues on and by the time she has finished, Scor had fallen back asleep looking peaceful.

I watch as Ron and Harry rise and make their way out of the room, Ron grabbing James and Harry picking up Albus, "Dad tell me what happened to your first broom." James asks and Ron laughs, "I tell the story better." Ron says before Harry can respond.

"Draco, we are going to head home and make the boys sleep, but if you need anything, don't hesitate to let us know." Ginny says sounding just like Molly. "Seriously." She adds and Draco nods once looking like he needs to say something Ginny just waits.

"Scor is very attached to his Dragon, once he found out that my name means Dragon in Latin, he never wants to be without it. I am trying to get him to let it go, but he told me once that it made him think of me, which made him happy." Draco says shrugging his voice cracking, "Thank you for thinking of it when he asked." He finishes and Ginny smiles at him and nods then hugs me and leaves.

I let out a small sigh of relief after talking to Scor, and close my eyes feeling overly tired now that Scor is really going to be okay. I don't hear Draco move but I jump a bit when I feel his arms snake around my waist coming to rest on my stomach his fingers linking together.

"Hey." He says softly in my ear and I feel butterflies in my stomach as I feel myself getting warm.

"Hey." I respond in a whisper and then I feel his lips against my neck as he kisses me once gently.

"You look sleepy." He states then I feel him kiss the other side of my neck.

I nod as my mouth goes dry and I am unable to speak. He slowly turns me around to face him and the look on his face is so surprising I can hardly fathom that he is looking at me. Does he care about me or is he just happy Scor is okay? Does he want something more than just friends and more beyond this bit of time together?

I gather my courage to ask but just as I open my mouth he says, "I have been thinking about you." He states as he searches my face looking for what I'm not sure. "Would you be willing to give me a second chance and let me take you to dinner?" He finally asks and I look him straight in the eye seeing the honesty and uncertainty there.

I smile slowly, then grin feeling so happy, "Of course, Draco, I would love to have dinner with you." I say then watch as for a second time, he lowers his face to mine and kisses me softly at the corner of my mouth. Just barely there but oh so sweet anyway, he leans back and smiles sweetly at me.

"Great, we'll plan for Monday night, yes?" He says softly and I nod my head in agreement the spot where his lips had touched mine still tingling. He smiles again then pulls me into a large overstuffed chair close to Scor's bed, and we settle in me half in his lap with his arms wrapped around me. I lean back against his chest feeling his heartbeat and sigh feeling content and happy.

* * *

Over the next couple weeks, Harry and I put our heads together to go about getting back at Skeeter, first off I decide to send her a complimentary 'makeover' from a brand new salon in Diagon Alley, luckily the woman who owns the salon was burned by Skeeter once upon a time. So I arranged for her to give Skeeter a 'special' package when she arrived for her 'makeover'. In the package was a hex, which turns her head into a bug, though her body stays the same, once the box is opened. After the transfiguration is complete a little message pops up from the box saying: _If you didn't bug everyone with your lies, this would never have happened. I warned you once, this time I figured a little more action was called for. Exterminate your need to tell lies, or I will reveal ALL of yours. ~Hermione Granger._

I didn't tell her how to undo the hex, just told her that Harry would help her. She had no choice but to go to Harry who also threatened her as well telling her that there would be no more childish pranks that the next time she would be fined and jailed, for her being an unregistered animagous. Lastly just to really get her, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Draco and I gave an exclusive interview to Colin Creevy who works at the Daily Prophet and was always getting his stories scooped by Skeeter. The Daily Prophet was much more honest after that, especially since after Skeeter tried to write another lying article and her head turned into a bug again, Harry and I forgot to mention that if she ever tried to write another article full of lies the hex would re-start again.

Almost three weeks later on a Thursday the bell over the door dings announcing that someone has come into the bookstore. I make my way to the front and see Lucius Malfoy standing near the front counter looking around in interest. I glance around and try to see as if through another's eyes, not too long after Draco and I went on our first date, we had talked about me expanding to add a small café to serve drinks and a small variety of foods, nothing fancy just something to add to what I already have. So I magically expanded the store, and got to work building and putting together what I needed. I finally have everything ready, and on Monday Corey will start as my café manager.

"Good afternoon, Miss Granger." Lucius says and I shake myself out of my musing and focus on him.

I smile wryly and answer, "Good afternoon, and how many more times must I ask you to call me Hermione before you will?" I smile as Lucius' eyes spark and he smirks.

"You have your own answer, I think." He says simply, then reaches into his robes and pulls out a rolled up parchment. "Young Scor asked me to bring this to you." He says and I raise my eyebrow curiously even as I reach for the parchment and unroll it.

_You're presence is requested at the_

_Sixth birthday of _

_Scorpius Severus Malfoy_

_Saturday the 12__th__ of March, 2012_

_Two Thirty in the afternoon at Malfoy Manor _

_(Semi-formal dress)_

_(P.S. No need to R.S.V.P. 'Mione, you HAVE to come! Love~ Scorpius)_

I laugh out once I get to the bottom of the note, and look up at Lucius, "I helped him write that, and I can now tell him, it was delivered and received." He replies smiling at me and I nod.

"I will be there." I say still smiling, Lucius stays for a bit longer asking me about the café and other things then takes his leave and I finish out my day thinking about what to get Scor for his birthday.

On Saturday I close a bit early, and make one stop to pick up Scor's present that wasn't done until today, then head home to change. I roll my eyes when I think to myself 'semi-formal' for a six year olds birthday party, but then shrug and pull the dress I got for today out of the closet.

When I went in search of something to wear, the shop lady told me it is an easy going semi-formal dress. It is a gauzy mid-thigh length dark green dress, with a modified sweetheart strapless neckline with vertical ruching along the bust and a shirred waistband at the empire waist. The handkerchief skirt has multiple layers of delicate chiffon a dark green that fades into shimmery silver along the hemline in each layer of chiffon. It is loose and flowy so that I will be able to play with the kids, but still be in the required semi-formal.

I hurry and dress then slip on some three inch silver-gray sandals, that have a single thick strap across my toes and have silver fabric that wrap across the top of my foot and around my ankles to tie on. They are really comfortable and I flick my wand to add a cushioning charm knowing I'm be on my feet quite a bit. I strap on a silver necklace with an emerald teardrop stone hanging from it, and slip on some simple silver hoops in my ears. I add a bit of make up and I straighten my hair and leave it down though I pin it to one side over my shoulder, then grab my bag, Scor's gift, my wand and floo to the Manor.

I didn't think too much about coming to the Manor until I go to step out of the floo and realize the last time I was here I almost didn't make it out. I stumble back a bit, choking out something indistinct, maybe calling for help, and reach out blindly for something to grasp onto as a panic attack sweeps over me. I drop my bag and Scor's gift clutching my wand and trying to still my breathing. My hand connects with the mantle and I just stand there breathing with my eyes closed trying to calm myself as vivid pictures of what happened rush through my head. I feel an echo of pain in my arm and I whimper trying to focus. I feel my head hurting in pains that are years old but apparently still very much fresh in my panic.

I faintly hear a voice and I feel arms come around me. A part of me recognizes the presence of this person so I don't try to harm using my magic I just freeze and hope this passes soon.

"Shh, love it is okay. Just breathe." The male voice says and I lean my forehead on the chest of the man. I breathe deeply and the scent is vaguely familiar. "Hermione, please blank your mind and take a deep breath, just one then let's let it go slowly." The voice says again, and I realize I am hyperventilating and I really need to get a grip. I force Bellatrix' face from my mind, and take as deep a breathe as I can, forcing myself to hold it for a second, then letting it out slowly just as the man holding me steady does also. Both of us stand there for a moment just breathing and finally things start to register.

Lucius Malfoy had found me, and helped me through the most embarrassing moment I can think of right now. I slowly lift my head to see his face and I see nothing but concern and sadness. I don't know why I assumed he would look down at me or make me feel less than I am, but I am more relieved than I ever thought I'd be to see the raw emotion on his face. I feel hot tears in my eyes but I blink quickly so as not to ruin my makeup. He smiles slightly and rubs a slow circle on my back obviously trying to comfort me.

"You okay?" He asks softly and I nod shyly.

"I don't know why this was so overwhelming, I didn't even think it would bother me until I stepped out of the floo and was alone." I babble and he nods in what I assume is understanding. "You used my first name." I say wryly, and he smiles slightly.

"Can I help at all?" I hear another male voice and I whip my head to the side.

I scrutinize the tall man and the darker skin and realize I know who it is, "Zabini?" I question.

He smiles and his whole person transforms into a very handsome man. He moves slowly though gracefully toward me and lowers himself to gather my bag and some of its contents that spilled out, and Scor's gift. He straightens and still smiling answers, "Yes, well I arrived just before you when Lucius and I were walking away from the travelling room we both heard a cry." He shrugs, "Knight in shining armour?" He suggests winking and I surprise myself by laughing, a bit shocked at how easy going he is around me.

I shake my head and hug Lucius, "Thank you, truly." I whisper in his ear and he just nods while still hugging me.

"Well, my brave knight who, might I add did absolutely nothing, would you care to escort me to the festivities." I ask and Blaise's jaw drops.

"Nothing?" He says indignantly, "Nothing except pick up your things." He says fighting to stay looking severe.

"Yes well, except pick up my things, which is ever so important." I say innocently and he laughs taking my arm we all join the party in the gardens.

* * *

Okay so you have all convinced me that this story could be a bit longer, maybe two more chapters… I apologize for taking so long to update, but I have had a very bad few days. I have been almost 2 chapters ahead in writing since I started this fic, but I regret to inform you I have nothing after this chapter. I have my ideas, and where I'm going but nothing written yet. I will try to find time to write this week, but no guarantees. I am a hairstylist for those of you who don't know and this weekend is prom…also I am working a lot otherwise, so I promise I will try! Thanks for reading, and I truly hope you enjoy! Please Please Review! ~Chelssizzle


	7. My Wish

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

Ch. 7 My Wish

Blaise chats about nothing of importance as we make our way to the open doors of the gardens. I smile at the sight once we reach the doorway; Harry and Ginny are both here standing with a young woman, who on closer look is Daphne Greengrass. Ron and his wife, Rose, are both standing with Narcissa talking and laughing. I see Pansy Parkinson next to a man whose back is toward me with them is another older couple that I don't recognize. There are numerous kids running around along with Albus, James, and Scor. Lucius leaves Blaise and I to join Narcissa.

"So, never thought I'd see the day that the Golden Trio is here willingly." Blaise says smiling down at me.

I smirk up at him and say, "Yeah, well maybe we are secretly trying to bring down the Malfoy's." I say then lean in and add in a whisper, "The best way is at a birthday party of a six-year old."

Blaise laughs and shakes his head, "Who knew you were a cheeky lass." I smile at him innocently then look around again and don't see Draco anywhere. Before I can make a move to greet anyone else Scor yells to me.

"'Mione! You came!" He screeches abandoning whatever game he is playing and sprints across the yard towards me, Blaise grabs Scors' gift from me and my bag just before the little boy launches himself at me.

I lift him up and swing him bringing him close for a hug, "Hello, love-bug, Happy Birthday!" I say happily as he wraps his arms around my neck and squeezes.

"Thanks, 'Mione, I was afraid you weren't going to come." He says leaning back to look in my face, then he takes his hands and puts one on either side of my face and makes sure I am looking directly at him. "I am so happy you are here." He says.

I smile at him and respond, "I am super happy to be here, I wouldn't have missed it for the world." His eyes light up.

"I love you my 'Mione." He says and I feel myself melt.

"I love you Scorpius." I say smiling at his earnest look then he hugs me again, before wiggling and I set him back on his feet.

"Come with me I want you to meet my friends, and cousins." He says grabbing my hand and pulling me away from Blaise.

"I'll just find some place for these, no worries I _am_ your knight." Blaise says cheekily lifting up my bag and Scor's gift, I laugh and wave my hand at him in response. I follow Scor to a group of kids including James and Albus.

"'Mione, this is my friend Jack, and my cousins Lewis and Ruby." Scor says pointing at each kid, "These are my other cousins Chloe, Ella and Oliver." He finishes beaming at them, then says, "This is my 'Mione, she is best friends with Harry Potter and Ron Weasley." He says standing up even straighter then swinging my hand back and forth looks up at me grinning. "Plus she's my daddy's girlfriend."

I blush a little bit and smile down at him, I look back to the other kids and say, "Nice to meet you all, what game are we playing?"

* * *

*Draco*

I walk back to the gardens after making sure everything was ready inside the Manor, and the sight before me makes me stop in surprise, shock, and pleasure. Hermione is standing with Scor his hand in hers with all the other kids, she is facing my way, but she is looking down at Scor smiling. I swallow hard as my mouth goes dry. She is wearing another knock out dressmaking her legs look endlessly long, and sexy stiletto heals, how does she plan on keeping up with the kids in those? I shake my head a bit, and then focus on her face; she has straightened her hair making her look a bit different, though still lovely. She then pulled it to the side and with her strapless dress the combination leaves her shoulders bare, making me want to trace her throat with my tongue.

We have been dating since the day Scor went to St. Mungos, but have kept it slow; we have talked about everything getting along famously. I have learned that Hermione is still a virgin, so we are still finding our feet, and I am okay with taking it slow. She adores Scor, as Scor adores her, and I know that no matter what he'll have a friend for life. I smile to myself thinking that after today, maybe we will both have a friend for life.

I watch as she bends down and listens to something Scor says then smiles and nods then bends and lifts him into her arms. She says something to the other children who run off and then she turns and finally sees me.

I watch in delight as her eyes light up and she smiles at me. She leans into Scor and says something and he turns to look at me then nods his head in obvious excitement. They start toward me and I lean up against the doorway that I am still lingering in and wait for them enjoying the view.

"Well, hello." I drawl and Scor giggles as Hermione walks right up to me and plants a kiss square on my lips. Lingering for just a moment then leans back as Scor continues to giggle. I lift my eyebrows and smile at her, "What was that for?" I ask.

She shrugs and smiles slyly at me, "Just missed you I guess." She says then looks at the still giggling Scor. "What are you giggling at?" She asks and he laughs harder shaking his head.

She leans in and kisses his cheek noisily, "Is that what's so funny?" She says as he laughs even harder and nods his head. Hermione starts laughing along with him as she turns her sparkling brown eyes back to me.

"You are beautiful." I state as I lift my fingers to her cheek and caress her once before dropping my hand back to my side, she smiles and blushes slightly.

"Thank you." She says then looks me up and down; I am wearing tan trousers and a dark blue button down shirt un tucked. "You look pretty good yourself." She says her eyes coming to rest on mine, "Your eyes are gorgeous with that shirt."

I blink at her a couple times, and smile at her, "Thanks, come let me introduce you to Scor's other grandparents." I say and wrap my arm around her waist leading her over to the Greengrasses.

We approach Hermione still carrying Scor and before I can make introductions Scor speaks up, "Grandma, Grandpa, this is my 'Mione." He says laying his head on her shoulder. She blushes but stands tall and holds her hand out to each saying, "I'm Hermione Granger."

"I am George Greengrass and this is my wife, Holly. It is a pleasure to meet you." George says after shaking Hermione's hand and then nodding to Scor "He sure speaks highly of you."

Hermione blushes again then smiles, "He is a great kid." She says in answer hugging Scor close.

Daphne and Pansy both join us and I see Hermione brace herself as if waiting for something unpleasant. "Aunt Daphne, Aunt Pansy!" Scor says happily.

"Happy birthday Scor." Pansy responds then looks at Hermione, "Granger." She says stiffly though still smiling politely.

"Pansy." Hermione responds hesitantly and Pansy raises her eyebrows in surprise at the use of her first name.

"Happy birthday Scorpius." Daphne says and just looks at Hermione in distaste.

"Hey, Scor do you want to go play for a while?" Hermione suggests looking away from the group to focus on Scor who nods so Hermione lowers him to the ground and he takes off instantly. Hermione straightens and seems to brace herself again. "So Scor introduced me to his cousins, are all of them yours?" She asks Daphne who narrows her eyes a bit and answers coolly.

"Lewis and Ruby are mine." She says shortly then excuses herself, "If you'll excuse me." She turns and walks in to the manor her parents looking after her in confusion, and Hermione looking like someone kicked her puppy.

Chloe, Ella and Oliver, are my three kids." Pansy says into the silence and I mentally thank her for making this slightly less awkward.

"Oh!" Hermione says sounding a bit surprised then adds, "They seem lovely." She says and looks over towards the kids then back again.

"So, Miss Granger, what do you do?" Holly asks her and Hermione lets out a little breath as if relieved having something to talk about.

"I work in a bookstore and café in Diagon Alley, that is actually where I met Scorpius." She says smiling, "What do you two do?" She asks quickly and I wonder why she didn't tell them that she owns the bookstore.

"We both travel often, and I do some charity work, but mostly we just enjoy our retirement." Holly answers smiling at George, "We love to see the grandchildren who are all so wonderful."

Hermione's eyes widen and she smiles at the couple, "You both look so young, I assumed you both still worked." She says looking a bit uncomfortable, "That's wonderful for you both." She says sounding sincere; they smile back at Hermione then excuse themselves to wander off to the Manor.

Hermione then turns to Pansy, "So um, what do you do?"

"I stay home with the kids, Theo works for Draco's father." She answers shortly and Hermione looks uncertain.

"Theo?" She asks looking uncomfortable and fidgeting with a layer of her dress.

"Theodore Nott, from our year." Pansy answers and then gestures behind Hermione and she turns to look where Theo is talking with Ron Harry, and Graham, Daphne's husband.

"Oh, yes of course, well." She says then looks at me helplessly obviously distressed with the bluntness from both Pansy and Daphne, "I haven't said hello to your mother, yet, "She says to me then turns back to Pansy, "Please excuse me." She then turns and quickly walks in the direction I last saw my mother.

"So, Hermione Granger." Pansy says wryly grinning.

I smirk at her, "Yes, Hermione Granger." Then frown at her, "You weren't very kind." I say feeling a bit frustrated at the way they both reacted coolly to Hermione.

Pansy shrugs smirking, "Yes, well Granger and I have never been friendly, you know." She says.

"Please try to be nicer, for me." I ask her seriously and her face loses the smirk as she studies me.

"You are serious about her?" She asks, and I nod in response and she slowly nods, "Okay, I promise for you, I will be nicer."

"I nod in acceptance, "You know you might like her." I say and Pansy looks doubtful but just nods.

"Lets go find Blaise, I saw him wandering around." She says and takes my arm pulling me along.

* * *

*Hermione*

I hurry towards the Manor feeling a little sick and wanting desperately to leave. I hadn't thought too much about who would be at the party, and it was stupid to not realize the Greengrasses would be here. The way Daphne looked at me as if she would happily rip my head off for thinking about even trying to move in on her sisters' family. Not to mention the less than welcoming conversation with Parkinson, nee Nott, at least Scor is happy to see my. I think to myself and almost run into Ginny not paying attention to where I am running off to.

"Oh. Ginny." I say obvious relief in my voice.

"Hey, 'Mione, you okay?" She says looking at me in doubt clearly seeing through my forced smile.

"Just had a fun meet and greet with Pansy, Daphne and the Greengrasses." I say unhappily, and then add softly, "I should have expected it, but it still hurts to think my blood status is still a problem."

"Oh, 'Mione." Ginny says and pulls me into a hug.

"I know this is weird, Draco and I, but why can't we just have a chance, I mean if we can get over each other's pasts why can't everyone else?" I say to Ginny sadly and she just smiles reassuringly.

"I mean Harry you and Ron were all really great, and we have more reason to be bitter, and mean but instead it is everyone else." I add feeling increasingly unhappy, I frown at Ginny, "Do you think I am doing to right thing?" I ask her softly.

Ginny smiles and nods slowly, "I see how much you care for Scor and Draco, if they make you happy I think it is the right thing." She answers then her eyes flick behind me and she tenses a bit. My stomach drops, as I turn to see who it is.

Daphne is walking towards us slowly looking uncomfortable. "Could I speak with Hermione alone, please?" She asks Ginny who hesitates then nods and leaves.

Daphne wrings her hands nervously, then blurts out in a rush, "I'm sorry I wasn't nicer, I just still miss my sister, and it was hard seeing the way Scor is with you." She finally makes eye contact and the pain in her eyes is heartbreaking, "He loves you and I just think how my sister will never know him." She stops pressing her lips together firmly as tears swim in her eyes.

I feel my eyes sympathetically filling with tears and I move slowly toward Daphne, and then embrace her in a hug. She doesn't even hesitate and wraps her arms tightly around my waist, "I'm sorry about Astoria, truly." I say softly and feel her nod, "Scorpius seems to have inherited her heart, yes?" I suggest and Daphne lets out a soft sob and nods again.

"He has her nose, and eyes too." She adds softly and sniffles.

She pulls back a bit and I look her straight in the eye, "I have no intention of replacing Astoria, she is always going to be Scor's mum." I say and Daphne smiles at me, "I love Scorpius, he is such a sweet little boy." I add and Daphne nods.

"He is very sweet, Tori would have been proud of him." She says and pulls out her wand and conjures a hanky, then pats her eyes and cheeks delicately. "Will you forgive me for treating you badly, and I just want to say it had nothing to do with your blood status, our family never followed that crack pot." She says looking unsure of my answer.

"Yes, of course." I answer her relieved that at least one other person here accepts me.

"We should be getting back, I noticed Narcissa gathering people for Scor to open his gifts." I nod and walk side by side with Daphne back to the gardens.

Scor is standing next to a table piled high with colourful gifts and is beaming at everyone, he starts franticly opening the first gifts he can reach ripping ribbon and paper from the unknown objects, and then his face lights up when he unwraps a broom. His mishap on James' broom was forgotten as soon as his pain went away, and his fascination of flying returned with a vengeance. I grimace at the gift and wonder who gave him that.

"Don't worry he will only be permitted to fly on it when an adult is present." Draco purrs in my ear as his arms slip around my waist from behind.

I start a little then realize what he said, "You got him that?" I whisper and twist to look at him as he stands behind me looking down at me.

He nods and I notice his eyes light with desire as he leans down for a scorching kiss, which makes my head spin. His soft lips move against mine and he nips my bottom lip with his teeth then pulls back just enough to whisper against my lips, "I love you, 'Mione."

My eyes go wide, but my heart flutters in pleasure, "I love you too." I whisper back against his lips and he smiles widely then kisses me again. Reluctantly we pull back and he settles me back against him as we watch Scor open his presents, I feel my self relaxing. I think to myself I never want this to end, the sense of love in Draco and Scorpius, I realize that I am thinking of forever. I want to be with Draco.

"'Mione! Look!" Scor squeals and I focus back on the preset and see Scor making his way to me waving a book in his hand.

I squat down as he comes to stand in front of me, and say, "What is it Sweet-Pea?

"It has my name on it! This book, it has my name on it!" He says and every one else moves in close to look and I smile at him.

"So it does." I say smiling at his obvious pleasure in having his name on the cover of a book.

He looks up at me in question, "What does it say?"

"It says 'Scorpius Malfoy and the Magical Broom Ride' By Harmony Jean." I answer him and he smiles at it looking at the picture of a young boy with white blonde hair astride a broom.

"Is it non-fiction?" He asks, "Is it real?" He reiterates looking hopefully at me.

Instead of answering his question I open the book to the first page and point to the dedication page, "Do you know what this says?" I ask and Scor looks down at the page.

"This is my name." He says pointing at a word on the page.

I nod in agreement, "Yes it is your name. This is called a dedication page, most books have them, the author usually writes a message to a special person here." I tell him and he nods at me then asks.

"What does this one say?" He wonders looking intrigued.

"It says; _'For the bravest young man, Scorpius Malfoy, I hope you know you will always have my heart.'_" I read the dedication to him, and he grins at me.

"So is there another Scorpius Malfoy?" He asks looking awestruck.

I shake my head slowly, "I don't know if there is another Scorpius Malfoy, but this book was written for you." I answer him and watch as his face changes from disappointment, to confusion, to awe, to wonder, to pure joy.

"For me?" He whispers looking back down at the book then back up to me. "Where did you get it?" He asks looking positively impressed.

I lean in close and whisper to him, "Can you keep a secret?" I ask and he nods his head vigorously, "I wrote this book for you, for your birthday." I tell him and his eyes go wide and he sucks in a deep breath and his little mouth forms an O of surprise.

He throws his arms around me and squeezes I realize that everyone has been watching us and no one is moving, I hear a few sniffles and someone softly says 'Aww' I smile and nuzzle into his hair feeling a bit embarrassed maybe I should have given him the book when we were alone. I try to tug him back a bit but he is holding on tight just like at the restaurant, I look up at Draco wondering if I have done something wrong. He is smiling down at us and his eyes are bright, next to him Narcissa is standing with her hand over her mouth and Pansy is looking dumbstruck.

"Hey, Scor, Sweet-Pea are you okay?" I ask softly and he squeezes tighter, "Can you tell me what's the matter?" I ask softly, "You can tell me anything." I add trying to coax him out.

He lets go a little bit, but then he whispers into my ear quietly his voice thick with tears, "I wish you were my second mum."

I am so shocked that tears spring to my eyes and I close them tight hoping that I don't start sobbing. I take a deep breath and look up at Draco wondering if he heard what Scor said. He is looking confused but not as if he heard, I wonder what exactly I should say to that. I take another breath and whisper to Scor, "No matter what love-bug, I will always love you, just like in the book, you have my heart." I tug him a bit and he lets me pull him back, "Do you understand?" I ask him as I wipe the tears from his cheeks, he smiles faintly and nods.

"I love you too 'Mione." He says and sniffles. "Can you read me the story later?" He asks hopefully and I smile brilliantly at him.

"Of course I will read to you later." I nod and then I glance over to the table where there are only a few gifts left to unwrap, "Do you want to open some more gifts?" I ask, and he whips his head to the side to look back at the gifts.

"I forgot!" He exclaims loudly and everyone starts laughing. He holds the book up to Draco, "Here dad, hold my new book." He says and grins then runs back to the table to grab another brightly coloured gift.

I stand back up and take a couple deep breaths still feeling a bit unsteady and I feel Draco's arm around my waist, "You sure found the perfect book for him." Draco says looking down at the book then back up at me.

I smile at him, wondering if most of the conversation was too quiet to hear, "So it seems." I answer then look back over to where Scor has just opened a bag where he receives a stuffed dragon from the Potters, although this one is charmed to fly around and breathe fire, Scor is laughing and chasing it around while the other kids laugh and follow.

After a bit, Narcissa calls out that it is time to light the candles on the cake, everyone gathers around and the candles are lit, everyone one sings to Scor, then just as he goes to blow them out Harry says, "Make a wish."

He looks over to Harry and says, "Why?"

"You know I grew up with Muggles, and when they blow out candles on a birthday cake, they make a wish. It is said that your wish will come true." Harry answers him and most of the purebloods are looking around surprised by this. "So you just close your eyes, make a wish, then blow out your candles, the only catch is you have to blow all the candles out with one breath." He finishes, and I grin.

"Really?" Scorpius asks looking around at random people, Harry and I are nodding in answer so Scor takes this and closes his eyes scrunching up his face for a couple seconds, then opens his eyes looking positively excited and blows all the candles out with one breath.

Everyone cheers and claps and Scor grins like a maniac. Lucius flicks his wand and the cake makes its way onto plates, as everyone receives and eats a piece. Once the cake has been devoured, the boys all grab brooms and start flying around while each kid who wants to be supervised flies as well. I look around and smile thinking that this has been a pretty great party, I notice the pile of gifts and I flick my wand a few times, and sort them. The toys in one pile, the clothes in another and all manner of miscellaneous items in a third, then I conjure a bag for each pile and shrink down the items and put them in the bags to be taken home with Draco and Scor.

Just as I'm finishing the last bag, Pansy walks up to me and puts her hand on my arm to get my attention, "I just want to tell you I am sorry for how I treated you earlier. I was unfairly judging you on how we all were in school. I am hoping maybe you and I could have lunch sometime next week." She says quickly.

I look at her in shock and force myself not to let my jaw drop. "Oh, yes, of course, that would be lovely." I answer feeling gobsmacked.

She smiles at me and then moves away to where Theo is talking with Lucius. I stand there thinking about how odd that was, then shake myself and finish with the gifts.

"Hey, beautiful, come with me I have something I want to show you." Draco whispers in my ear a couple minutes later.

I turn and take his hand to follow him into the Manor, we make our way to a smallish room that is lit by candles, and lined with books. I look around in awe and stop myself from running to check out the titles.

Draco smiles at me and says, "I know you want to touch every book in here, and I promise you can later. You can even touch all the books in the main library later if you want." He adds watching me and I can't stop it, this time my jaw does drop.

"This isn't the main library?" I ask stupidly.

He shakes his head still smiling, "No, this is just a small portion of the books we have here at the Manor, a small reading room if you will." He answers me while I glance around.

"Wow." I breathe not having any other words for the amazing sight.

"So, I have something I want you to see, well I want you to have it really." Draco says pulling me farther into the room; he stops just in front of the fireplace that takes up one wall of the room.

"Okay." I say wondering what he is talking about.

Draco smiles at me then slowly lowers to one knee and reaches his hand into his pocket withdrawing a small box. I watch him in shock as I realize what this could possibly mean. I lift a shaking hand to my mouth and the other, my left which Draco had taken hold of while we were both standing, is still grasped loosely in Draco's hand. He smiles up at me and I watch the flames from the fire play over his face, making him look ethereal.

"Hermione, I am so happy that I have found you again after so many years. I never thought I would find another woman who could make my heart feel so much. I believe I have found the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with. I believe I have found a wonderful mum for Scorpius. Would you honour me by becoming my wife?" Draco asks speaking slowly and sincerely, with his heart in his eyes shinning up at me in hope.

I smile and blink rapidly determined not to cry, I nod my head and swallow a couple times before I can get the words out, "Yes, Draco I will marry you." I say happily and he stands to open the box.

Inside is the most beautiful ring, it is a princess cut diamond with an emerald on either side of it, the band is platinum and the entire ring is sparkling. I gasp and watch in awe as Draco slides the ring on my fourth finger of my left hand. I look up at him and he is grinning, he wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me into him. He lowers his mouth to mine and kisses me hungrily. I kiss him back with all my happiness and passion and desire, I hear a groan rumble up from Draco, and I sigh against his mouth. After greedily kissing each other's mouths for some time, I pull back and rest my forehead against his both of us our breath coming in pants.

"I love you, Draco." I say softly and he smiles pulling me closer.

"I love you, 'Mione." He answers in return and kisses my forehead.

I lean back though not moving away and look up at him, "Have you talked with Scor, what are we going to tell him?" I ask wondering if this will be a huge shock, I know he said earlier that he wished I was his second mum, but it is different when it could really happen.

"I have talked to Scor, I have been thinking about this for a couple weeks, and I just realized that tonight was the perfect time to ask. Scor loves you, and you love him, he will be happy for us." Draco says emphatically.

I smile up at him and nod, then lean in and kiss him again, feeling so happy I could happily live the rest of my life in this moment. Then I realize there is still a birthday party going on, and I pull back, "We better get back, don't you think?"

Draco nods reluctantly, and releases all but my hand, which he twines his fingers with mine and leads me back outside. The party looks like it may be winding down, there are a few kids sprawled in chair sleeping and more adults lazing around looking like they need a nap. I notice that Theo, Pansy and the kids have left, and Ron and his wife are gone. I guess I will have to gather everyone later and tell them all the news.

Harry and Ginny are sitting with Daphne and the Malfoy's, while Albus is sleeping in Harry's arms. James and Scor are chasing the dragon Scor got and Daphne's kids are nowhere to be seen. I don't see the Greengrasses either, so I assume the kids are with them. We make our way to the group and sit in a loveseat together, after a while Ginny and Harry decide to go, and Daphne says she is leaving also, we all say goodbye. Scor comes over and climbs into my lap settling back against me I wrap my arms around him and he rests his hands on mine.

Lucius and Narcissa just smile at us and start to tidy things up leaving us relatively alone, Draco stays next to me and we sit in silence for a while, before Scor sits up suddenly holding my hand. I look at him in confusion as Scor is looking at Draco.

"Dad?" He says the word coming out half in question half in statement then he looks down at my hand, my left hand. He is sliding his finger across the face of the ring back and forth. For a few moments we all just sit there, I am waiting to see what Scor will say and I have no idea what Draco is thinking though he is watching Scor carefully.

Finally Scor looks up at me and says, "My wish came true." He says it as a statement, though he looks impressed.

I clear my throat, "What wish love?" I ask.

"When I blew out my candles, I wished for you to become my second mum." He states and for the hundredth time today tears spring to my eyes, "This means you will be my new mum, right?" He asks hopefully.

I nod slowly unable to say anything with the lump in my throat.

"So um," Scor says and then looks down at the ring and leans closer to me, whispering he asks, "Can I call you mum, now?" He looks up at me slowly through his lashes looking as if he will break if I say no.

I smile faintly and nod, "Yes, Sweet-Pea, I would love for you to call me mum." I answer him and he throws himself at me for a second time tonight, wrapping his arms around me and turning so his legs are around me too, he is squeezing me hard, and this time I am crying silently in happiness.

I feel Draco scoot closer to us and drawn us both into his lap his strong arms around us both, he lets out a contented sigh and I smile hugging Scor, my son, against my chest.

After a bit, my tears have dried up and Scor is sleeping, Draco leans over and says, "Oh, yeah and Scor helped pick out the ring."

* * *

**I am terribly sorry, it has been brought to my attention that I have mis-spelled Scor's name throughout the entire fic, I have went back and fixed this horrendous oversight and have written here to apologize! I hate it when names are spelled wrong, so I beg your forgiveness and also thank you for reading even through this! :)**

Okay, so I believe there will be one more chapter, an epilogue. I hope you have enjoyed this story as much as I have. I also hope it was long enough for those who were adamant about me adding to it. (I added 4 more chapters just for you) I apologize for this taking so long, I have had an insane couple weeks, I will be working on another fic sometime hopefully soon! If you haven't already, click on Author Alert and that will always alert you when I post something new! As Always please _please_ review, and Thanks so so much for reading!


	8. Confession

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

Ch. 8 Confession

* * *

*A year and a half later*

"You are doing great, love." Draco encourages me for the millionth time as another pain shoots through my whole body.

I pant and wait for the healer to tell me when to push, I grit my teeth determined not to complain. Really what do I have to complain about, I am about to meet my new little son or daughter, and my loving husband is holding my hand right here with me. I breathe through another contraction and lay back exhausted waiting the short time for the next to come around.

"I love you so much, 'Mione." Draco whispers then presses a kiss to my forehead, I smile up at him then grit my teeth again as another wave of pain comes over me.

All of a sudden the pain changes and the healer tells me its time. Draco continues to encourage me and finally I hear the sweetest sound as my little baby cries for the first time. I lay back to catch my breath, closing my eyes feeling so tired, I hear Draco gasp and I look up at him.

"'Mione, honey, he is beautiful." He says softly to me and leans in to kiss me gently.

I smile in happiness I have another son. "I love you." I respond then look to where the healer is working waving his wand checking everything hoping for a glance of my little boy.

Finally the healer walks toward Draco and I holding a bundle wrapped in a soft green blanket and leans over to place him in my arms. "Congratulations, you have a healthy baby boy." He says and lays the little boy in my arms gently then turns to set the room right and make it ready for visitors when Draco and I are ready.

"Hello little Love-Bug, I am so happy to finally get to see your sweet face." I say softly to my son and press a kiss to his little cheek.

"Hello son." Draco croaks and leans down to kiss his forehead.

He looks back up at me, his eyes shinning in happiness, "Maybe we should bring Scor in and introduce him to his brother?" I suggest softly and Draco nods and kisses us both then sweeps from the room to get Scor.

A moment later Scor and Draco enter the room and I smile at Scor as he strides to the bed looking like a little grown up. "Hey, mum." He says and leans in to kiss my cheek then he looks down at the little boy in my arms, he smiles and strokes his cheek once softly.

"Hey, Scor you want to meet your brother?" I ask and Scor nods looking up at me smiling happily, "Scorpius meet Hyperion Lucius Malfoy." I say and Draco smiles standing just behind Scor.

"He's named after Pop Pop!" Scor says in astonishment, then looks at Hyperion, "Hey Rion, I'm glad you finally decided to come out." He says grinning then looks at me and his smile dims a bit as he focuses back on Hyperion, "I hope when you wake up, you and I can be really good friends like Albus and James." He adds and leans in to kiss his brother again.

At that moment Hyperion opens his eyes and looks up at Scor. Scor's eyes go wide and he grins, "Hey." He says then glances at me, "Rion's looking at me." He states, and I smile feeling tears threaten.

"Do you want to lay up here next to me and keep us company, while your dad goes to tell everyone, to come meet Hyperion?" I ask and Scor nods enthusiastically. Draco helps him to get situated next to me on the bed and leaves to tell everyone who is waiting in the waiting room and Scor leans his head on my shoulder and watches Hyperion.

"I like his name, mum." Scor says then asks me, "Does it mean something just like my name and dad's name means something?" He asks shifting to look up at me.

I nod then answer, "Yes, it is a name of a Titan in Greek mythology, his name means 'High One' or 'Lord of Light'." I explain and Scor nods, then I add, "I like how you call him Rion." I say and Scor beams up at me.

"I love you mum." Scor says then quickly adds, "Can I tell you something?" I look at him and nod.

"You can tell me anything, Sweat-Pea, and I love you too." I say and he smiles at me even though he looks a bit troubled.

"I was a little worried about you earlier." He confesses and looks at me nervously I wait for him to explain, "I was worried that the same thing would happen to you that happened to my first mum, plus I was scared for Rion, because then he wouldn't get to know you either." He says talking faster at the end and then looking down and away.

I reach over as I swallow hard with sadness at the worry this sweet little boy is carrying, I turn his face to look at me gently and wait until his eyes meet mine. "I know you miss your mum, and that is makes you sad sometimes. I miss my mum sometimes too." I say and he looks at me in surprise, Draco and I had told him about my parents, once when he asked if he was going to have another couple of grandparents one day. "I am sorry, that your mum died." I say softly and he nods, "I will try everything in my power to never leave you and Rion is going to be the luckiest brother ever, you know why?" I ask and he shakes his head, "Because he has you for a big brother." I answer him and he nods his face breaking into a wide grin.

"Thanks mum, you always make me feel better." He says and hugs me then leans into Rion, and says in a very serious voice, "I am going to be the best big brother ever." Then he kisses Rion's forehead and leans back against me laying his head back on my shoulder.

We lay there for a bit in silence watching as Rion's little fist emerges from the blanket and he grabs hold of Scor's finger. Scor smiles and laughs at him and I close my eyes listening my son's laughter and promises to his little brother and decide that I have the best little family. I smile to myself thinking that all of this wonderful came about by a few random Chance Meetings.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed my story! I am a bit sad to end it, I know this is a short epilogue, but I think it feels right just like this! Please let me know what you think and just as a note, JK Rowling named Scorpius, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy according to Wikipedia, so even if that isn't actually what JK intended I thought it was cute so I looked up the name and decided it was perfect. Thanks so so much for my faithful readers, and all the reviewers! I am so pleased every time I get a message or a review, so thank you! I love to read the reviews, and they seriously brighten my day! For the last time with this story, _Please Review_!


	9. Mystery Man

Hello to all of my faithful readers~

Okay this is an update, I have a new fic up called Mystery Man. It is another Dramione so go ahead and read it if you want to, and please review, let me know what you think! Also my other two fics are called Monday's and Chance Meetings so if you have read one or the other, or neither give em a try!

And also feel free to message me and or review any and all chapters! Thanks! ~Chelssizzle


End file.
